El juego de los asesinatos en serie de los ángeles
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: El sueño de Mello, Matt, Near y Emily se hizo realidad cuando L los llamó a colaborar con él para el caso de los asesinatos por BB, sin embargo un obscuro pasado pone en riesgo la vida de cada uno de ellos, sin contar que puede hacer que los dos mas jóvenes pierdan la confianza que habían tenido hasta ese momento por su ídolo, L.
1. Contacto

**Konichiwa… Bien esta historia me surgió en un momento que andaba pensando en estos chicos de Wammy's y resultó esto, espero les llame la atención y como siempre gracias por leer :3**

**Disclaimer: Death Note, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de sus respectivos dueños (:**

**Solo Emily es creación mía n_n**

**(Disfruten :D)**

Mi nombre es Emily o por lo menos ese es el nombre que tengo desde que tengo memoria, tengo 12 años y vivo en The Wammy's House, "el orfanato para niños genios" como lo llaman muchos de los de afuera, yo tengo una memoria visual o fotográfica, todo se queda en mi mente y puedo reproducirlo en papel o algún medio de dibujo casi a la perfección, también soy extremadamente observadora, puedo captar varios detalles que para los demás pueden pasar totalmente desapercibidos. Mi familia, así llamo con quien he convivido más y a quien más cariño le tengo, son Mello, Near y Matt, con ellos he compartido más desde que llegue aquí a los 5 años, con quien tengo más apego es con Near, tal vez sea porque tiene la misma edad que yo, incluso nuestros cumpleaños están separados por 5 días de diferencia, Near es el mayor, según Mello Near es como un borrego y yo como una llama, lo dice porque mi cabello es rojo y el de Near blanco.

Mello es un chico rubio tres años mayor que yo, tiene el cabello un tanto largo, le llega un poco más arriba de sus hombros es de los más curioso, un poco impulsivo, se la pasa discutiendo con Near por ver quién es mejor o quien gana, pero se llevan bien, bajo su peculiar concepto, también puede considerarse como "peligroso" pues tiene un perfecto manejo de las armas de fuego aún con su corta edad. Matt es el mejor amigo o casi hermano de Mello, tiene un año más que él, siendo el más grande de los 4, es bastante inteligente, divertido y hábil con todo lo electrónico, también tiene un gran manejo con armas de fuego, es un aficionado de los videojuegos, creo que tiene todas las consolas disponibles en su cuarto y una colección inmensa de videojuegos, a veces jugamos un rato. Por lo mismo que es el más grande es un poco más protector conmigo y Near, ya que a veces anda regañando a Mello por pelearse con Near y a mí me anda regañando cuando salgo sola del instituto para dibujar algo del mundo exterior, pero esto no quiere decir que sea el más maduro, a veces hace las mismas locuras que Mello, pero creo que esa es la razón por la que nos llevamos tan bien con él, muchas veces juego con él porque siempre detecto objetos o zonas escondidas que él se pasa sin notarlas. Por último esta Near él es un genio para los acertijos y todas las cuestiones matemáticas, siempre arma rompecabezas blancos en un tiempo muy corto, creo que una vez armó uno en 1 minuto, yo tardé 1:10, no he podido igualarlo pero ese no es el caso, Near tal vez sea el más cerrado de los 4 pero con nosotros 3 es más abierto, con los 3 tiene una manera diferente de actuar, con Mello es su típica competencia de ver quien es mejor, aunque a mí me han contado una cosa: ambos consideran al otro como alguien inteligente en su especialidad, pero es algo que no se dicen frente a frente, por eso sé que se estiman. Con Matt Near es un poco más relajado, a su modo, solamente toca los videojuegos que involucren algún tipo de acertijo difícil o algo matemático, finalmente, conmigo es más como lo que es, un niño, a ambos nos encanta jugar con nuestros juguetes, a él le encanta hacer construcciones con una enorme colección de dados y a mí me gusta hacer una torre con cartas o cerillos, compartimos varios aspectos, al parecer nuestras habilidades de una curiosa manera se complementa, él y yo compartimos cuarto, mientras que Mello y Matt comparten el suyo.

-Emily – Near llegó con su oso de peluche bajo el brazo - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Hola Near! Terminaba un dibujo ¿Qué sucede? – le dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa

-Encontré algo interesante en el periódico de esta mañana – dijo mientras sacaba un periódico – creo que tiene que ver con los asesinatos en serie de Los Ángeles unos 3 años atrás

-¿Por qué lo dices? Ese asesino ya fue capturado además de que L trabajo en el caso – nos sentamos en mi cama

Como muchos de los niños que vivimos en Wammy's House, L es nuestro ídolo y modelo a seguir, por eso damos por hecho de que cada caso que el investiga queda cerrado completamente, yo logré colarme en la lista de sus sucesores cuando descubrí una pista importante en uno de los tantos casos de L, pero para mí desgracia no lo conozco.

-Lo sé, pero puede ser que alguien ha copiado el modo de ese asesino para confundir a la policía – Near enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo como siempre lo hace.

-¡Muere idiota Zant! – Matt entró con su DS en mano – Hey Emi, hey Near – medio saludó, despegando muy levemente la vista de su juego

-Hola Matt – Near saludó distraídamente

-Matt – sonreí - ¿Cuántas veces has pasado ese juego de Zelda?

-Esta es mi quinta vez – sonrió guardando la parida y cerrando su juego - ¿Qué tanto hacen?

-Near encontró algo en el periódico, parece que alguien copia el estilo de matar del asesino de los Ángeles tres años atrás

-Niños, no deben de andar viendo eso son muy pequeños – sonrió haciendo que Near le mirara fijamente y yo solamente soltara una corta risa – ese caso lo cerró L

-Matt, borrego, llamita – Mello entró con un trozo de chocolate en su mano – reunión de raritos – se rio mientras Matt le dirigía una mirada penetrante

-Pesado – me cruce de brazos e hice un ligero puchero

-Uy que sensible Emilita – dijo alborotando mi cabello – por cierto el desayuno está listo

Mello se terminó su trozo de chocolate y de inmediato sacó otro de su bolsillo, siempre me he preguntado de dónde saca tantos – Mello si comes tanto chocolate no tendrás hambre.

-Eso es completamente cierto – Near confirmó lo dicho por mí – el cerebro manda la señal de que ya esta lleno.

-No se pongan de acuerdo borrego y llama parlante – medio molesto dijo, aunque yo sé que solo bromeaba

-Bueno niños, hora de desayunar – Matt se levantó de la cama y comenzó a hacer movimientos para que nos empezáramos a mover para la puerta

Near dejó el periódico sobre la cama y tomo su peluche, yo tomé el mío, que es igual al de Near, solo que con un lazo rojo en el cuello.

-No soy un niño – Dijo Mello cruzándose de brazos

Desayunamos sin muchas cosas, con la excepción de la batalla campal que tuvieron Near y Mello por ver quién podría completar un problema que Matt había encontrado recientemente en un libro de la biblioteca.

Después del desayuno Near y yo fuimos a una clase de matemáticas, donde Near aplastó al maestro por milésima vez y yo…. Bueno yo hice un buen dibujo de lo que vi hace unos 2 meses cuando salí del instituto sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-¿Entonces crees que tengan alguna relación? – le dije a Near mientras caminábamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación

-Puede ser – Near se veía pensativo a mi modo de ver.

-Emily, Near, necesito que me acompañen a buscar a sus compañeros Mello y Matt – Roger, el director del instituto cuando Watari no está nos llamó

Near asintió con la cabeza – Roger ¿qué sucede? – a mi sinceramente me espantó que nos llamaran, tenía miedo de que me hubieran descubierto por haber salido del instituto sin permiso, pero aun así no explicaba la razón por la cual llamarían a Mello, Matt y Near

-En cuanto estemos todos les diré – noté que estaba serio

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Matt y Mello

-¡Muere! – Matt se movía de un lado a otro con su control en manos

-Mello, Matt necesito que vengan conmigo – Mello levantó la vista de la revista que tenía en manos y tomo otro chocolate de su bolsa.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy a punto de ganar – Matt guardaba su partida

-Si – dijo seriamente Roger

-Serio…. – murmuré, mayormente tengo que repetir las cosas en voz alta, como colocando una nota mental en mi cabeza

Near me miró - ¿Crees que sea algo malo? – le dije

-Tengo una idea, pero solo lo confirmaré hasta que estemos allá

Salimos del cuarto, Roger iba adelante, Near y yo en medio y Mello y Matt hasta atrás, el venía jugando con su PSP, nos dirigimos hasta la oficina de Roger – Tomen asiento – dijo mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio y se sentaba en él

-¿Han notado algo en el periódico estos días? – Dijo tomando un ejemplar como el que Near llevó a la habitación en la mañana

-Además de lo de siempre, no, solo lo del asesino ese de los ángeles – Matt seguía con la mirada clavada en su juego.

-Sí, solo el asesinato en lo ángeles que se parece a los de años atrás – Mello dijo haciendo que Roger sonriera levemente

-Emily y yo creemos que puede ser alguien que está imitando lo que el asesino en serie hacía para confundir a la policía – Near tenía su mechón de cabello en sus dedos - ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Bien, ustedes han sido elegidos por L para este caso

-¡¿Con L?! – Mello y yo gritamos al mismo tiempo, siempre hemos sido los más interesados y emocionados por conocerlo

-Sí, con él, en un momento estará con ustedes – dijo dejando los papeles en el escritorio y caminando hacia la puerta - esperen un momento –salió

-Oh… no puedo creer que conoceremos a L – sonreí mientras aventaba una y otra vez mi oso hacia el techo - ¿cómo será?

-Como cualquiera, humano – Near contestó, siempre es un poco irónico aunque parece que él no lo hace con esa intención, es más como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Ya lo sé Near – le contesté mirándolo seriamente

-SI no quieres respuestas tontas no hagas preguntas así – Me regresó la mirada

-Uff… - medio le saqué la lengua a manera de juego

-No lo hagas caso al borrego ese, yo también tengo emoción por ver como es –Mello se veía tan emocionado como yo

-Pues calmen sus ansias porque estamos a punto de saberlo – Matt despegó la mirada de su juego y miró a la puerta

-Buenas tardes – una voz sería y calmada sonó a nuestras espaldas – yo soy L

Near, Mello y Matt miraron detenidamente.

-Cabello negro, desacomodado, piel de tono pálido, playera blanca, pantalones de mezclilla azul claro, ojeras y acaba de comer un pastel – sonreí, quería recordar todo sobre este primer encuentro para plasmarlo en una imagen después, había sido mi sueño desde que logré entrar en su lista de sucesores, mi sonrisa se amplió más cuando él me miro con un toque de sorpresa muy ligero en sus ojos.

-¿Comió un pastel? – Mello me miraba interrogante

-Sip, de tres leches con fresa, tiene una mancha en su manga

-Es cierto, no lo noté – dijo L mirando su manga – como ya les habrá dicho Roger los eh seleccionado para que me apoyen en este caso de asesinatos en Los Ángeles - continuó metiendo sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón - ¿han escuchado de estos?

-Near y yo lo vimos y creemos que puede tener relación con los de hace 3 años – le dije seriamente mientras que él se llevaba su pulgar a la boca

-Ciertamente están relacionados, estoy un 75% seguro de que así es – Near y yo nos dirigimos una sonrisa – sin embargo no es que alguien este copeando el modo del asesino, Mathew Page murió dos días antes de que se encontrara el cuerpo de esta persona, el cómo sabrán fue a quien se encontró culpable de los asesinatos en serie, un día antes de que muriera llegó una carta de un remitente desconocido, en el interior no había nada más que una nota que decía "Tu tiempo se acabó, gracias por participar en el juego, ahora me toca a mí" escrita en tinta roja, cuando se le mostró el hombre se aterrorizó y no dijo nada más, no pudieron sacarle nada a cerca del remitente

Mello se quedó mirando el periódico que Roger había dejado en el escritorio, Matt sacó su celular y lo miró con atención – según las noticias dicen que la víctima era joven y su brazo está desaparecido – dijo levantando la mirada del celular

-Eso no lo dice en el periódico – Mello miró el celular de Matt

-Matt, 16 años, genio informático, maneja armas de fuego, aficionado de los videojuegos y experto en tecnologías – L dijo mientras leía una hoja con la información de Matt, este le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa – tercero en la línea de sucesores

-Near, 12 años, experto en acertijos y cuestiones matemáticas, resolviste uno rompecabezas de 120 piezas en 1 minuto, gran capacidad de deducción, primero en la línea de sucesores – Near miraba distraídamente mientras enrollaba su cabello en sus dedos

-Mello, 15 años, gran inteligencia, perfecto manejo de armas de fuego, emocional, segundo en la línea de sucesores – Mello sonrió

-Emily, 12 años de edad, memoria fotográfica y capaz de reproducir lo que vio a manera de dibujo o descripción en gran detalle, extremadamente observadora, tu resolviste uno en 1:10, cuarta en la línea de sucesores – Sonreí

-Es por eso que los eh elegido para que colaboren conmigo… estoy un 85% seguro de que la persona que fue arrestada en aquel entonces como culpable, no era el verdadero asesino – Habló llevando ambas manos a sus bolsillos, sin demostrar alguna emoción, me pregunto si el y Near son parientes.

-¡¿No era el verdadero?! Eso quiere decir que tu… - Mello, al igual que todos, menos Near, que enserió ¿Por qué ni se inmuto?, nos sorprendimos al escuchar eso.

-Hay una probabilidad de que el asesino aún este libre y este comenzando ese "Juego", como lo llama, de nuevo – continuó son su tranquila manera de hablar y mirar

-¿Se equivocó? – murmuré en voz baja

-Pues no es perfecto – Near al igual que L hablo tranquilamente, ganándose una buena mirada de enojo por parte mía y de Mello.

-Y sospecho que puede ser alguien del pasado de aquí… - esto lo dijo en un tono más serio

-¿¡QUÉ?!- hasta Near alzó la voz

Continuará…

**Muy bien hasta aquí este capítulo etto la cree de manera que podamos identificarnos con Emily, imaginen que somos ella y estamos con L y Mello, Matt y Near.**

**Es como mi propia versión de los asesinatos en serie, solo que aquí es bastante diferente, sin mencionar que aquí Kira no existe ni existirá**

**Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión :3 Arigato!**


	2. El misterioso hombre

**Muchísimas gracias a quienes leyeron y comentaron, agregaron etc el primer capítulo (¡fiesta! Okno._.) e_e Espero disfruten este siguiente capítulo n_n**

**(¡Disfruten!)**

* * *

_-Y sospecho que puede ser alguien del pasado de aquí… - esto lo dijo en un tono más serio_

_-¿¡QUÉ?!- hasta Near alzó la voz_

**-**Hay una corta probabilidad pero no quiero hablar de ello hasta que esté más de 80% seguro, por ahora es lo que les diré, por favor prepárense para el viaje, Watari los recogerá a las 8 – Dijo saliendo por la puerta, igual de misterioso que cuando entró.

-¡Bien! – Empezó Matt – tengo mucho que empacar así que Mello vámonos – continuó jalando a Mello del brazo.

-¡Oye espera! – Mello le gritó mientras era jalado.

-Nos vemos al rato – Matt salió arrastrando a Mello por la puerta.

-Lo bueno es que nosotros somos los niños – suspiré levantándome de la silla – vamos Near.

Juntos salimos de la oficina de Roger, tanto él como yo veníamos pensativos ¿quién podría ser el asesino? Y más importante aún ¿L se había equivocado? Bueno tal vez no era tanto como equivocarse, si era alguien del pasado de aquí era obvio que podría competir con el intelecto de L, y ese hecho era el que más preocupaba a mi parecer ¿alguien de aquí? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando choque contra una pared, mandándome directo al suelo.

-Au – sobe mi frente, que era quien había recibido el golpe.

-¿Estás bien? – Near se acercó, ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

-Pudiste haberme dicho de la pared Near – Le miré desaprobatoriamente.

-Tampoco prestaba mucha atención, si tú no hubieras chocado… probablemente yo también lo hubiera hecho – Near volteó a mirar la pared.

-Me alegro que mi desgracia te haya salvado – le saque la lengua.

Near me devolvió una sonrisa, recuerdan que les dije que yo había visto el lado "humano" de Near, pues ahí estaba, me sonrió tal y como lo haría un chico de 12 años.

Aunque seguía sobándome del tamaño trancazo que me metí, llegamos hasta nuestra habitación, mi maleta era roja y la de Near Blanca, lo primero que metí fue mi cuaderno de dibujo y todos los lápices, colores y herramientas que yo usaba para hacer mis dibujos, después de eso venía lo segundo más importante… para que les miento, la mayoría de mis juguetes fueron acomodados en la maleta, por último, aunque sé que para mucho esto debería de ser lo primero, guarde mi ropa.

-Te vez rara – Near había guardado casi todos su juguetes y rompecabezas, casi llenando la maleta, y apenas se disponía a guardar su ropa, como verán nuestras prioridades son algo… diferentes.

-Pues… - agaché un poco la cabeza, no quería confesarle abiertamente lo emocionada que estaba por trabajar con L, puesto que él no es el más entusiasta y aunque odiaba admitirlo tenía algo de miedo de trabajar con el gran detective ¿Qué tal si le fallaba?

-¿Qué sucede? – Near dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí.

-Solamente es emoción de trabajar con el – le dije girándome para recoger mi laptop junto con la tableta digitalizadora y el lápiz óptico, ocultando la tristeza en mi cara.

-Emily – me detuvo antes de guardar las cosas – te conozco desde que te acercaste para pedirme un juguete, hace más de 7 años, ¿Qué tienes?

Suspiré – Es solo que me da miedo fallarle, ¿Qué pasa si paso por alto algo importante? O ¿Qué tal que no son necesarias mis habilidades? – bajé la cabeza.

-Pudiste resolver uno de mis rompecabezas en 10 segundos más que yo, notas todas las cosas que hasta yo paso por alto, dibujas tan perfectamente como alguien que estudió para eso… si esas habilidades no son necesarias para L entonces perderé toda la fe que tenía en él – tomo el oso que tenemos igual – A veces dices tonterías peores que las de Mello – dijo dando un leve golpe con el oso en mi cabeza.

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí – Gracias Near y no seas tan modesto – dije tomando el peluche con mi otra mano desocupada.

Near sonrió y volvió a su maleta.

-Emilita, borrego – Mello entró por la puerta con una maleta negra del mismo tamaño que la mía y la de Near, más una mochila.

-¿Qué tanto llevas? Porque esa maleta es muy grande como para llevar otra aparte – Le dije mirando la maleta.

-Pues si… son cosas necesarias, mira – dijo colocando su maleta a lado de la mía sobre mi cama, Near se volteó curioso a ver también. La abrió y me dejo sin palabras – Pues aquí está mi ropa y algunas armas que pueda necesitar…

-¡Mas de la mitad son armas! – le dije señalando la maleta sorprendida, mientras que Near suspiraba y regresaba a sus asuntos, no me pregunten de dónde sacó todo eso… los "negocios" de él y Matt son secretos.

-También hay munición – dijo sonriente – además de que tengo permiso para llevarlas y L dijo "prepárense" y así me siento preparado.

-Bueno… y ¿en la mochila? – Le dije, suponiendo que era más ropa, puesto que no había mucha en la maleta pero… nuevamente me dejó sin palabras.

-Mi fuente de inspiración y entretenimiento – sonrió orgullosamente mientras abría su mochila, mostrando muchas barras de chocolate y revistas de armas y cosas así.

-¿Revistas y chocolate? Con razón nunca apruebas matemáticas – Near habló, como si no hubiera dicho nada importante.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡El que guarda puros juguetes! ¡Eres un hijo de…!

-¡HEY! – Matt llegó en el justo momento – También llegué yo… Mello ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – dijo en tono ofendido.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que tengas todas tus cosas regadas por aquí y por allá – contestó el otro apartando la mirada de Near y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Yo?! –Se señaló infantilmente – Pero si quien es el que tiene su ropa interior regada por todo el limbo, mientras que sus chocolates y armas están acomodados en su closet ¿eh?

Reprimí una sonora carcajada cuando vi la cara de Mello, iba a contestarle algo pero se quedó callado, también vi que Near reprimió una risa.

-Ustedes no se metan niños – dijo viendo mi cara y la de Near - ¿No les faltan más peluches que empacar?

-No – Near dijo tranquilamente.

-Acabé – dije metiendo la laptop y accesorios entre mi ropa y cerrando la maleta - ¡¿Matt?! – Dije sorprendida cuando vi la maleta café obscuro de Matt más una cangurera y una mochila en su espalda - ¿Por qué…? – señalé todas sus bolsas.

-Siempre necesito varias cosas, en esta – tocó su mochila – vienen mis laptops y varios cables necesarios para… investigaciones vía internet.

-Cof hackear cof – Mello se burló recibiendo una mirada entrecerrada de Matt, yo solamente reí.

-En mi cangurera, lo indispensable, mi DS, mi PSP, varios juegos y tarjetas de memoria – le dio unos ligeros golpecitos – y por último en la maleta, traigo varios avances tecnológicos que conseguí por ahí – dijo sonriendo felizmente – por último mi ropa – lo repito, tenemos prioridades diferentes.

-Ya veo… bueno lo mejor es que no tendré que cargar de más – dije bajando la maleta de mi cama y colocándola a los pies de la misma, tomé mi peluche y me senté, Near tomo el suyo y se sentó cerca de mí.

Matt y yo pasamos la siguiente hora y media jugando con sus DS, que por cierto tiene dos, y en un momento tuvimos que evitar que Mello acabara ahogando a Near con una almohada.

-Bien, será mejor que vallamos con Roger, ya faltan solo 20 minutos – Matt dijo guardando ambas consolas en su bolsa – Ya saben, Watari siempre está antes.

Nos levantamos y esperé a que Mello y Matt salieran primero, quería evitar a toda costa llegar con un integrante menos a nuestro destino, Near salió a lado de mí y me sonrió, ambos llevábamos en brazos el oso de peluche que tenemos igual, es importante para nosotros.

Llegamos a la oficina, Roger ya nos esperaba con una sonrisa – Muy bien niños ¿Listos? – dijo apoyando una mano sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Sí! – dijimos en unísono y emocionados, menos Near, claro está.

-En verdad has crecido Emily – una voz sonó a mis espaldas.

-¡Watari! – emocionada corrí a abrazarlo, fue el mismo quien me encontró cuando estaba a punto de morir en la calle, después de la muerte de mis padres, cuidó de mí puesto que pare ese entonces coincidió que L trabajaba en algo aquí en el orfanato, por eso tuve mucho más contacto con él.

-Que gusto me da verte mi niña – dijo sonriente, es una persona con un corazón de oro, ha sido como un padre para algunos de aquí, principalmente para L – Veo que ya están listos, por favor síganme – dijo tomando mi maleta y jalándola, camine alegremente a su lado.

Salimos a un auto que estaba estacionado fuera, nos despedimos de Roger y subimos, Near se sentó a mi lado y Mello y Matt en el asiento contrario - ¿Cómo cuánto es de aquí a los ángeles? – Mello miraba por la ventana.

-Si pusieras atención a las clases te darías cuenta que está bastante lejos de aquí – Near se acomodó como como suele sentarse.

-Dije a cuanto… ¡No pregunté si estaba lejos! – Mello le miró fúrico - ¡Sí pongo atención!

-Si el otro día te regañaron por no poner atención y por jugar con tu chocolate en vez de poner atención…

-¿Por qué no te vas a jugar con tus juguetes?

-Porque no están aquí

- ¿Y ese oso qué?

-Dijiste juguetes no juguete

-Qué bueno que Mello no tiene su maleta cerca – le dije a Matt, a ambos nos recorría una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Tienes razón, creo que fue suficiente con lo de hacer rato – Matt comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsa.

-Creí que enserio mataba a Near – dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Lo sé, bueno, que se maten ellos, juguemos un poco – Me dijo dándome su DS, le sonreí y tome el juego.

Pasamos bastante parte del camino entretenidos en el juego mientras que Near y Mello seguían discutiendo de quien sabe que, hasta que llegamos a un punto, donde, por alguna extraña sensación sentí la necesidad de salir – Wa-Watari… ¿podría bajar un momento? – dije en voz baja dejando de lado el juego.

El auto se detuvo y estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuché una voz – Emily, bajaré contigo – Watari abrió la puerta del conductor y salió, hice lo mismo, aunque sentí la mirada de confusión de parte de los demás.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y Watari se colocó a mi lado - ¿Por qué se me hace familiar aquí? – Le pregunte mirando a mi alrededor – es como si ya hubiera estado aquí, mi memoria es fotográfica… por lo tanto recuerdo aquí – caminé hasta unos árboles que habían en el camino.

-Es el lugar donde te encontré, solías venir aquí todos los días y dejabas unos dibujos – Watari me miró con preocupación – vamos, está empezando a llover y el viaje aún es largo.

Me quede parada mirando por unos momentos, esperando recordar bien las cosas, puesto que solo tengo recuerdos borrosos de mi vida antes de llegar al orfanato, la lluvia empeoro y decidí regresar, aunque ya estaba algo mojada, entré al auto recibiendo miradas de desconcierto por parte de todos, yo solo me senté en silencio y con la cabeza agachada. Near medio se paró en el asiento, intentando alcanzar su maleta, no le hice mucho caso, estaba demasiado metida en mis propios pensamientos, hasta que sentí la calidez de una colcha y toalla sobre mi espalda y cabeza.

-Te enfermarás – dijo Near colocando una toalla debajo de mis pies.

-Toma – Mello me estiró un pedazo de su chocolate, aunque miraba hacia otro lado, no quería separarse de su amado vicio.

-Gracias Near, gracias Mello – dije sonriendo levemente, la verdad me sentía cansada por alguna razón, como si mi fuerza se hubiera ido.

Matt se sentó a mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, dándome más calor y tranquilidad, lo único que supe después fue que me quede profundamente dormida en los brazos de Matt.

Desperté cuando sentí movimiento – Buenos días dormilona – Matt me cargaba, ya no estábamos en el auto si no en el aeropuerto.

-No me digas que ya estamos en Los Ángeles – le dije tallándome los ojos, intentando enfocar bien.

-Claro que no, a penas llegamos al aeropuerto – Matt rio.

-Menos mal… lo siento, no sé por qué me quedé dormida… - mire hacia por detrás del hombro de Matt y vía a Mello y Near caminando tranquilamente, Mello con su chocolate y Near mirando hacia varios lados.

-No hay problema, así pasa – Matt sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias… puedes bajarme si quieres… - le dije un poco tímidamente.

-¿Segura? – Asentí levemente – Esta bien – sonrió y me bajo tranquilamente – Watari nos dijo que fuéramos por allá – señalo una puerta.

-Está bien – dije comenzando a caminar hacia allá con ellos – ¿Podría ir al baño? – agaché la cabeza, me dio bastante pena.

-Puedes ir en el avión – Mello dijo acercándose a nosotros.

-A veces las necesidades son más urgentes – Matt me miró.

-Gra-gracias… no tardaré – dije caminando rápidamente hacia el baño.

Los baños estaban al final de un pasillo, había poca gente porque era algo tarde, entré y me apuré, no quería hacer esperar de má todos ellos, salí rápidamente del baño, sin embargo choqué contra alguien, al ser más grande que yo, me caí.

-¡Lo-lo siento! – Dije sobándome un poco – ¡Fue mi culpa! Salí corriendo y no me fije ¿Lo lastimé? - me levanté lo más rápido que pude, puesto que me había dolido un poco el golpe.

-No te preocupes pequeña – su voz era rara… sonaba un poco burlista, psicótica… muy extraña, y fue más la pequeña risa que soltó…

-En verdad lo lamento – dije comenzando a caminar hacia afuera del pasillo, levanté la mirada y casi me paralizo por lo que vi, llevaba una abrigo negro que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo, pude ver que debajo llevaba unos jeans azul claro, no podía verlo por completo por que llevaba un sombrero que ensombrecía su rostro y la poca luz del lugar no me ayudaba para nada, aun así pude ver unos ojos color carmesí, con un brillo que helaba la sangre – Lo siento… - dije nuevamente, girándome y comenzando a caminar para salir de aquel lugar, su presencia era un poco aterradora, lo que escuché me hizo comenzar a caminar más rápido, escuché los pasos de él acercándose más rápido mientras que su risa sonaba de nuevo.

Aterrada corrí hasta que salí al lugar donde Matt, Mello y Near me esperaban, me paré a lado de Near – Emily ¿Qué pasa? – volteó a verme.

Miré hacia atrás y vi como aquel hombre desaparecía entre la gente después de dirigirme una sonrisa que pude ver gracias a la luz que alumbraba más el lugar, nuevamente vi ese brillo en sus ojos – No es nada… - cuando perdí de vista al sujeto me gire para encontrarme con la mirada directa sobre mí de todos – Ah… es que choque con una persona allá cuando salí del baño y veía si estaba bien – sonreí nerviosa.

-Ya te interrogaré en el avión, vámonos ya – Mello me miro y yo continué con mi sonrisa nerviosa.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y salimos a la zona de depegue, Watari ya nos esperaba, ya había guardado todo y solo nos esperaba – Lo siento Watari… tuve que ir al baño – le dije apenada

-No hay problema, vámonos ya – dijo mientras subía al avión, todos le seguimos.

**~POV Autor~**

El avión comenzó a despegar, mientras que el mismo hombre miraba por la ventana del aeropuerto, el extraño brillo en sus ojos seguía ahí y una sonrisa tétrica adornaba su pálido rostro - Pronto… - Susurro con una tétrica voz.

Continuará…

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo, agradezco a todos los que la leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios ^^ **

**Espero por favor contar con sus reviews :33**

**Sayone!**

**(Sayonara :3)**


	3. Bienvenidos a Los Ángeles

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Todo está bajo el punto de vista de Emily a menos que yo indique que no :D**

**(Disfruten n_n)**

* * *

Una vez dentro del avión tomé asiento en una silla que estaba alrededor de una mesa, miré hacia la ventana para ver como la ciudad bajo nosotros se iba haciendo más pequeña, era la primera vez que salía de Inglaterra hacia un lugar tan lejano. Abrace mis rodillas y me quede mirando, pensando en todo.

-Emily ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó allá en el aeropuerto? – Sabía que Mello no pasaría por alto mi actitud y que ese "Te interrogaré en el avión" no era una broma.

-Solo choqué contra ese hombre, no me fije cuando salí y choque… solo eso – le dije comiendo el dulce que había encontrado en mi maleta.

-Ese hombre se veía extraño – Matt dijo entre dientes.

-Estabas asustada – Near se unió al interrogatorio.

-Ese hombre era raro… tenía los ojos rojos, por eso me asustó, nunca había visto a un nombre de ese aspecto – dije volviendo mi mirada a la ventana.

-Bueno seguramente era un rarito, mira que tener ojos rojos… - Mello suspiró tomando un bocado de su chocolate.

-Ciertamente no es muy común tener ojos rojos, es raro – Near jugaba con unos robots que tenía entre sus manos.

-Como si tu fueras muy normal, bola de algodón – Mello se rio de Near, Matt y yo soltamos una corta risa.

Near rodó los ojos y se acercó a mí llevando uno de sus robots a mis manos, le sonreí y moví distraídamente el robot junto con el de Near, así pasamos el rato hasta que llegó la hora de dormir.

**~POV Autor~**

_**-**__¡Emily!- Una mujer de cabello rojo y expresión agitable agitaba un brazo en seña de llamado, en un camp, a su lado estaba un hombre de cabello castaño, de rostros varoniles y apuestos, sacaba algunas botanas de una típica canasta de día de campo – Es hora de comer._

_Emily corrió en dirección de la mujer, con su rojo cabello más largo a lo que lo tenía actualmente, era pequeña, de 5 años solamente. Tomo asiento a lado del hombre de cabello castaño, quien le dirigió una juguetona sonrisa._

_La mujer se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer uno de los bocadillos – Mama... ¿Es necesario que vallamos a esa reunión? Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo en casa – la niña dijo en voz baja._

_-Cielo, sabes que tenemos que ir, además no será mucho saldremos lo más rápido posible – La mujer desacomodó el cabello de la niña, ciertamente la pequeña era una copia en miniatura de la mujer, con diferencia de los ojos que eran la copia del hombre, un tono café claro._

_-Hmm está bien… - dijo poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en forma de cuadrado._

_-¿Qué haces cariño? – El hombre miró divertido a la niña._

_-Guardo la fotografía en mi mente – sonrió._

_De momento el entorno alrededor de Emily comenzó a cambiar drásticamente, aquel verde campo comenzó a llenarse de edificios y el pasto fue remplazado por el típico asfalto de las calles, ella ya no se encontraba parada si no sentada en el asiento trasero de un automóvil, llovía y era ya tarde en la noche, Emily miraba hacia afuera por la ventanilla que había atrás, delante en los asientos de conductor y acompañante se encontraban la misma mujer y el hombre de antes, ambos lucían felices e intercambiaban sonrisas, Emily volvió la mirada a ellos y sonrió. Nadie espero que un automóvil se estrellara de frente a donde aquella feliz familia venía._

_-Emily…cuídate mucho… - Esas palabras fue la última cosa que la pequeña niña escucho de aquella mujer que la abrazaba delicadamente, que la había protegido en el último momento antes de que el auto se estrellara._

**~Emily POV~**

Me desperté gritando, miré a mí alrededor rápidamente intentando ajustar mi vista a la obscuridad de mi entorno, lloraba con desesperación, volví a gritar cuando sentí los brazos de alguien abrazándome e intenté alejarme– Tranquila Emily – escuche la voz asustada y desconcertada de Near, cuando reconocí su voz me abracé a él, continuando con mi llanto y temblando fuertemente.

Mello y Matt entraron rápidamente por la puerta con una linterna y una pistola en mano - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó asustado Mello, mientras que Matt revisaba la habitación.

Matt regresó a lado de Mello y encendió la luz, hundí más mi cabeza entre el pecho de Near y me abracé más fuerte a él, él correspondió mi abrazo, Mello y Matt guardaron sus armas en la parte trasera de su pantalón al asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en orden en la habitación.

-Solo fue una pesadilla – escuché que Near le dijo a los otros, mientras que al poco tiempo sentí los brazos a mi alrededor de Mello y Matt. Continué llorando, hasta que mi llanto se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en un sollozo, sintiendo aquella protección comencé a calmarme, aunque aún podía ver todas esas imágenes de destrucción y la imagen de mi madre abrazándome con sus últimas energías. Lloré hasta quedarme dormida.

Comencé a sentir los rayos de sol sobre mis ojos y lentamente los comencé a abrir, me ardían, con trabajo me senté sobre la cama y miré a mi alrededor, Near estaba dormido tranquilamente sobre su cama, con un brazo recargado sobre su pecho, abrazando su oso y el otro estirado hacia arriba, Mello estaba recostado sobre unas cobijas en el suelo, con una pierna salida de las cobijas y abrazando el cojín, cerca de mi cama, a su lado estaba otro bonche de cobijas entre las cuales estaba Matt, tapado hasta el cuello con ellas, sonreí levemente y me levanté, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

Salí de la habitación para dirigirme a la pequeña cocina que había en el avión, tomé un vaso de leche y me senté en la misma silla que la noche anterior, estaba desconcertada, no sabía por qué de momento había recordado aquella pesadilla que hacía más de 2 años no tenía. Recordé que había sido una etapa muy dura para mí, digo después de todo, qué niño de 5 años no quedaría marcado por un incidente así, aumentando que para esa época tener una memoria fotográfica no era nada, nada bueno, a pesar de que tengo recuerdos muy borrosos de mi vida anterior lograba recordar esa escena muy claramente.

-Buenos días Emi – Matt me sorprendió, puesto que estaba perdida mirando las nubes y el cielo a través de la ventana.

-Oh hola Matt… me sorprendiste… - Le dije mirando a su plato de cereal que traía en la mano – Siento haberlos despertado anoche…

-No hay problema con eso – Dejó su plato en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí – ¿Tuviste otra vez aquella pesadilla?

-Sí… - Incliné la cabeza, mirando el vaso que tenía entre mis manos.

-Vamos Emi, ahora solo piensa que trabajaremos con L en un caso muy interesante – dijo sonriendo, con un tono que yo interpreté como inspirador – Además de que siempre estaremos a tu lado.

-Tienes razón, no debo de pensar en eso, tengo que concentrarme en el caso para no fallarle – Dije levantando la mirada y sonriéndole – Ustedes son mi familia.

-Esa es mi pequeña – Matt desacomodó mi cabello y se puso de pie para ir a dejar su plato en la cocina.

Me puse de pie, dejando el vaso en el lavabo y entré a la habitación para recoger mi oso y acomodar mi cama, entré y vi que tanto Mello como Near ya estaban despiertos, Near buscaba algo en su maleta y Mello aún se encontraba revolcándose entre sus colchas.

-Buenos días Near, buenos días Mello – Dije sonriendo mientras acomodaba las colchas de mi cama.

-Buenos días Emilita, ¿ya mejor? – Mello se desperezó estirándose.

-Claro, gracias por acudir anoche y perdón por despertarlos – Le dije sonriendo apenada.

-No importa, creo que me quedaré dormido otro rato – Mello se volvió a acostar.

-Imposible – Matt entró y le aventó un cojín en la cara de Mello.

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo que no puedo dormir? – Mello aventó el cojín en mi dirección y hasta me tuve que agachar para esquivarlo – Lo siento Emilita – solo asentí.

-Tenemos que analizar todo lo que podamos acerca de este caso para no llegar totalmente ciegos con L – Matt se cruzó de brazos en la puerta y miró amenazante.

-Pero…Está bien – Mello frunció el ceño y comenzó a jalar las colchas de mala gana.

Hasta ese momento noté que Near ya había dejado de rebuscar en su mochila y llevaba en manos varios ejemplares de periódicos como el que había llevado a mi habitación aquel día, de inmediato supe que ambos ya se habían puesto de acuerdo para llevar a cabo esa actividad.

-Apúrate Mello que ya no falta mucho para llegar a los ángeles – Matt se rio cuando vio la cara de asesino que le echaba Mello – Nos vemos acá afuera – Dijo saliendo de la habitación, Near se acercó a mí y se me quedó mirando.

-Tus ojos están muy rojos – Dijo mirándome directamente, yo asentí levemente.

-Pues que esperabas bola de algodón, lloró casi toda la noche – Mello aventaba sus colchas para acá y para allá en un intento de doblarlas.

Near rodó los ojos y salió sin decir una palabra más, me quede un momento ahí hasta que Mello terminó, tomé mi oso y salimos juntos, Matt estaba sentado en la mesa y tenía afuera dos laptops y varios cables por aquí y allá, Near no estaba por ningún lado, solo los periódicos con los que había salido de la habitación y el oso que siempre llevamos, que estaban a un lado de las cosas de Matt.

Sin decir nada coloqué mi oso a lado del de Near y tomé asiento, agarrando uno de los ejemplares de periódico que habían ahí, me di cuenta que tenían distintas fechas y que pertenecían a las investigaciones del asesino de los Ángeles años atrás, leía con atención los ejemplares, tallándome los ojos de vez en cuando, puesto que me molestaban aún, así seguí hasta que escuche el sonido de abrir y cerrar de una puerta, para después sentir unos golpecitos en la cabeza, levanté la mirada y me encontré con Near con la mano extendida y unas gotas en ella – Watari dijo que te ayudarán a que se pase el ardor y lo rojo – Dijo cuando tome el frasco.

-Gracias Near – Le dije sonriendo abiertamente.

Near se sentó en la silla que estaba alado de mí, me quedé mirando las gotas, odio confesarlo pero nunca me han gustado las gotas, odio acercar cosas tanto a mi ojo…

-Una – Mello pasó a mi lado y yo solo lo volteé a ver – Dos – pasó nuevamente a mi lado, mis sospechas incrementaron – Tres – dijo quitándome las gotas de la mano y agarró mi cabeza empujándola hacia atrás a pesar de que su agarre era fuerte no me lastimaba, con un ágil movimiento colocó una gota en cada ojo, esperó unos momentos y después me soltó.

-¡Mello! – le dije cerrando mis ojos, me disponía a tallar mis ojos con las manos pero Mello las agarró e impidió que llevara a cabo mi tarea.

-No, no, si no tendré que hacerlo de nuevo – Dijo riendo silenciosamente.

-¡Pudiste haberme dicho! – Le dije apretando fuertemente los ojos.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubieras dejado… bien, listo – dijo soltando mis manos.

Parpadee un par de veces para ajustar mi vista, vi que Near sonreía y Matt negaba con la cabeza divertido, Mello se dejó caer en la silla sobrante y recargó los pies sobre la mesa – Bien, ¿con que empezamos? - Dijo sacando una barra de chocolate.

-Lo que he encontrado en los archivos del caso pasado es que hay una pequeña diferencia, antes dejaba un solo muñeco por cada víctima, juntando solo tres, y ahora dejó cuatro en la escena – Matt probablemente había sacado esa información de alguno de sus medios.

-Este asesino es quien estuvo detrás de los asesinatos anteriormente – Near habló, como siempre, seguro de sí mismo.

-¿De donde sacas eso algodón con patas? –Mello se acomodó mejor en su silla.

-La nota que le envió al supuesto asesino, más la aparición de los muñecos en la escena es un indicio de que sabía exactamente lo que el otro hacía, la policía no dio tanto detalle de los crímenes.

-Pero… si puso 4 muñecos puede indicar que es una continuación de lo que hizo el anterior – Mello miraba con atención un periódico.

-O es como si comenzara de nuevo – Dije recordando lo que había dicho Matt.

-Seguramente L tendrá información más fresca para nosotros… solo esperemos que no haya otro asesinato, porque este nuevo asesino es mucho más brutal contra sus víctimas… - Matt cerró su laptop.

Pasamos el resto del viaje revisando los diferentes periódicos e información que Matt sacaba hasta que Watari nos indicó que aterrizaríamos en un momento, nos sentamos y nos quedamos ahí hasta que el avión paro de moverse.

Bajamos del avión y subimos nuevamente a un auto, íbamos entusiasmados pegados a la ventanilla del auto, mirando todo eso que era nuevo para nosotros, llegamos a un hotel bastante grande y lujoso, subimos y caminamos por varios pasillos hasta que llegamos a una habitación donde L nos esperaba, estaba sentado como suelo sentarme a veces, con sus rodillas contra el pecho y su pulgar en la boca.

-Bienvenidos – dijo en un tono monótono – Me alegra mucho que estén aquí, este será nuestra base de operaciones por un tiempo, el cuarto para Mello y Matt está a la derecha, Emily, puedes tener un cuarto personal a la izquierda o puedes compartirlo con alguien más – Dijo tomando un terrón de azúcar.

-Siempre he compartido habitación con Near – Dije volteando a ver a Near.

-Ya veo, es decisión de ustedes – Se levantó y camino hasta la cocina.

-Sigamos siendo compañeros – Le dije a Near sonriéndole, el respondió mi sonrisa y caminamos al cuarto que L nos había dicho

-Pueden instalarse, pero necesito que vengan lo más rápido posible – L regresó con una taza de café que parecía más una masa gelatinosa por la gran cantidad de azúcar que tenía – Watari ¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Claro, aquí está – Watari se acercó y dejó un folder frente a L, quien le agradeció con la cabeza y los abrió.

Near y yo seguimos nuestro camino hacia la habitación, de la misma manera que Matt y Mello, después de algo de tiempo organizándonos volvimos a donde L nos esperaba sentado, igual que cuando entramos y con una rebanada de pastel, nos sentamos a su alrededor y escuchamos con atención.

-Para este caso utilizarán estos celulares, en ellos están guardadas 5 números con los que podrán contactarme, yo les indicaré qué línea usar, también tienen el número de cada uno de ustedes para que puedan comunicarse – Watari nos dio a cada uno un celular que era simple – Principalmente Emily y Mello recogen información extrayéndola de la escena, viéndola por ellos mismos, por lo que debo preguntar ¿Pueden soportar las escenas del crimen? – La pregunta, a pesar de ser dirigida a todos, fue más concentrada a mí y Near, Mello y Matt eran expertos con las armas de fuego, por lo tanto ese tipo de escenas no representaba preocupación alguna, pero para nosotros dos podía ser un poco más complejo, Near me miró y después asintió a L con la cabeza, yo pensé en la escena de mis padres y me llene de valor, mir asentí – Bien – continuó – Saldremos a las escenas en compañía de Watari, para este caso no se dirijan a mi como L, si no como Ryuga, al igual que ustedes no puedo revelar mi identidad por aquí – Dijo llevándose una porción a la boca de su pastel.

-Entendido – Dijimos todos.

L nos alguna de la información que había recabado, tenía varios archivos que involucraban el caso pasado, comparándolo con el de ahora, pronto, la noche nos alcanzó y L dijo que tomáramos un descanso ya que mañana comenzaríamos temprano. Todos nos fuimos a dormir, estábamos bastante agotados por el largo viaje.

La noticia de la mañana siguiente no fue para nada una buena noticia.

-¡El asesino ha vuelto a matar! – Mello entró gritando a nuestra habitación.

Como pude me levante de la cama y tome el periódico que tenía entre sus manos, mi cuerpo se paralizó y me quedé mirando fijamente el titular

La víctima había sido, nuevamente, una niña de 12 años…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio :D Muchas gracias por sus alentadores reviews, lamento la tardanza pero he estado muy ocupada -_-**

**Como verán hay varias cosas que han cambiado, se supone que BB está comenzando los crímenes nuevamente, son diferentes a los de la novela y bueno hice algunos cambios que iré explicando…**

**Pobre Emily u_u**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Sayonara!**

**(Dejen reviews :3)**


	4. Una pista

**Saludos a todos y todas los que leen este fic, me disculpo totalmente por la tardanza en actualizar pero tuve muchísimo trabajo en la universidad, exámenes y eso, espero me disculpen y disfruten este capítulo**

**(Enjoy!)**

* * *

_-¡El asesino ha vuelto a matar! – Mello entró gritando a nuestra habitación._

_Como pude me levante de la cama y tome el periódico que tenía entre sus manos, mi cuerpo se paralizó y me quedé mirando fijamente el titular_

_La víctima había sido, nuevamente, una niña de 12 años_…

-Otra…vez una niña – Miraba horrorizada el periódico , recordé a Quarter Queen, esa niña que había sido asesinada de manera tan cruel por el antecesor a este nuevo asesino, me enchinaba la piel de solo recordar y saber que es niña tenía la misma edad que Near y yo.

Near se había levantado y se encontraba a mi lado, mirando de igual manera la terrible noticia, pude ver en esos grises orbes un toque de miedo y profundo enojo, Mello no estaba mejor, apretaba fuertemente los puños mientras miraba el titular, apretaba sus dientes y temblaba de ira – L nos espera en la sala – Dijo conteniendo las ganas de aventársele a alguien para descargar todo lo que tenía guardado.

-En un momento salimos – Le dije devolviéndole el periódico y girándome en dirección a mi cama, Near fue a la suya y Mello salió sin decir una palabra más. Comencé a buscar mi cuaderno de dibujos y mis herramientas, supuse que serían necesarias, una vez junté todo tomé mi oso y me coloqué una chamarra negra que tenía, caminé a la puerta, Near se aceró a mí con su oso en mano y me dio un pequeño jalón en la manga - ¿Qué pasa Near?

-Hoy saldremos a la escena – su voz era un tanto preocupada y seria.

-Lo sé, es por eso que llevo todo lo necesario – Le dije señalando a las cosas que llevaba.

-La escena será reciente y habrá todo

-Sí, tenemos que estar muy atentos…

-Confío en ti – Near sujetó mi mano.

-Gracias Near, yo confío en ti, lograremos resolver esto – Le dije sonriendo.´

Near ha sido como un verdadero hermano para mí, salimos de la habitación, donde Matt, Mello y L estaban sentados a la mesa, L tenía su laptop encendida y tecleaba rápidamente, Matt tenía otra laptop conectada con varios cables a un extraño aparato que tenía varios focos. Mello comía nerviosamente una barra de chocolate, mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora de Matt.

-¿Qué características tuvo este asesinato? – Near se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a L, yo me senté a su lado.

-La víctima fue una niña de 12 años, Brenda Belstreim, sus padres salieron a un asunto de trabajo por la noche y cuando regresaron al día siguiente se encontraron con este hecho – L lo dijo en un tono calmado, pero pude notar claramente que había un destello de tristeza en su voz – Al igual que Marco Marsten , fue robado uno de sus miembros, en el caso de ella, su pierna derecha, el cuerpo también presentó alteraciones post mortem, de igual manera fue drogada antes de morir. La forma de morir fue a causa de múltiples golpes.

Mello golpeó su puño contra la mesa, con los dientes más apretados que nunca, su cara mostraba el odio contenido, nunca lo había visto así, estaba tan enojado, tan deseoso de acabar con aquella persona.

-Emily – La voz de L me hizo volver a verlo – Necesito que hagas un dibujo a partir de esta descripción, tendrá que pasar un día entero para poder ver el cadáver por nosotros mismos, o por lo menos obtener una foto de él.

Asentí levemente, sacando mi cuaderno y un lápiz, el pensar la descripción del cuerpo me hizo estremecer, pero no podía fallar.

Niña de 1.40 de altura, complexión delgada, cabello rubio, pierna izquierda amputada desde la parte media del muslo, había sido realizada con precisión, múltiples marcas en brazos y la pierna sobrante, hechas con alguna arma que desgarraba, puesto que la piel alrededor había sido dañada, tenía un área delineada con algún cuchillo posiblemente, que rodeaba toda la parte izquierda de su cara, empezando desde arriba de su ojo, varios mechones de su cabello habían sido cortados, dándole un peinado muy parecido al de Mello, muchísimos moretones en la cara, cabeza y cuerpo.

Esa fue la descripción que me dio, me dieron ganas de salir corriendo con solo el dibujo que hice, era algo horrible de imaginar, ¿Cómo podía ser que existiese alguien tan mal del cerebro como para hacerle eso a una pequeña niña? ¿Cuáles eran sus motivos?

-Al igual que en los asesinatos pasados no tiene ninguna relación con la victima anterior, ni siquiera pueden tener relación los padres, Marco Marsten era un ejecutivo de banco.

-Puede ser que alguien de su familia pudiera tener una cuenta en ese banco – La voz de Mello era ronca y dura.

-No – Matt levantó la mirada de su computadora – Ningún familiar o conocido de Brenda tenía relación alguna con ese banco, ni cuenta, ni afiliación, nada.

-¿Cómo fue que asesinaron a Marco? – mi voz era algo temblorosa, no estaba segura de querer saber completamente el cómo había sido.

L sacó un folder del cajón de la mesa en donde estábamos, después de pasar varias hojas tomó un par de fotografías, las miró y después las extendió hacia mí.

Las tome, Near se acercó a mí para ver mejor, juro que por poco y me desmayaba, su brazo derecho había sido amputado desde arriba del codo, tenía una serie de puñaladas por todo el cuerpo, una horrible rajada que iba desde el inicio de la rodilla hasta el tobillo y algunas marcas que parecía ser que alguien había enterrado sus uñas ahí

-¿No hallaron algún indicio sobre el asesino en las marcas de uña? – Near volteó a ver a L.

-No, todo el cuarto y cuerpo están completamente limpios, ni siquiera hay marcas o huellas de él o de su pareja con quien vivía.

-Igual que en los anteriores… - Susurré, tratando he hallar un por qué, es obvio que fue para ocultar su identidad, pero aun así tenía que existir algún otro motivo para limpiar todo a tal perfección.

-¿Cuándo podremos ir a la escena personalmente? – Matt dijo mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en su mochila.

-Posiblemente hoy en la tarde o hasta mañana – L tomó su celular con los dedos pulgar e índice, no lo había notado pero me pareció curioso – Watari… - se puso de pie y caminó a otra habitación.

Matt sacó una especie de cámara o algo así, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca – ¿qué es eso? – Mello alzó una ceja.

-Este bebe es el mejor en encontrar rastros que las antigüedades de la policía no pueden encontrar – Dijo dando unos leves golpecitos al aparato.

-¿Cómo…? – Me contuve de preguntarle, puesto que ya sabía que muchos de sus artículos eran producto de sus contactos privados – ¿Crees que logremos hallar algo que la policía no encontró?

-Muy posiblemente – Matt sonrió orgulloso tomando el dichoso aparato.

L regresó – Podremos visitar la escena a las 5 de la tarde, son las 9:30 – Dijo sentándose de su forma particular y tomando un bocado de pastel que apenas había notado yo.

-¿Qué hay de la primera escena? – Near preguntó –Podemos sacar alguna información que tal vez no haya encontrado la policía.

L levantó la mirada hacia Near quien le mantuvo la misma – En cuanto llegue Watari podrán ir – dijo tomando nuevamente su celular – Yo tengo que verificar varias cosas aquí – Watari llegará en 1 hora.

Asentimos levemente, Mello no había cambiado para nada su cara, es más, parecía más cargada de enojo, Near miraba fijamente las fotografías y mi dibujo, Matt tomaba su aparato y lo metía nuevamente en su mochila, se levantó y fue a su cuarto, poco después regresó y traía una pequeña impresora, la conectó a su computadora e imprimió varias hojas, L terminaba de comer su pastel y miraba curioso a lo que Matt hacía – Es toda la información que necesitaré para la escena – Dijo cerrando su computadora y llevando las impresora, la computadora y el aparato con focos a su habitación.

El tiempo prácticamente pasó volando, Watari entro y nos dijo que lo siguiéramos, salimos del hotel y antes de subir miré hacia atrás, desde que habíamos llegado a la recepción del hotel me había sentido observada – Emily, sube ya – Mello me tomo de la mano y me llevó dentro del auto, un poco desconfiada mire nuevamente por la ventana, pero no logré ver a nadie que parecería sospechoso a mi punto de vista – Sentía que nos observaban – dije volteando la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor, para ver a Watari, el frunció el ceño y arrancó el auto – Todo estará bien – dijo seriamente.

Viajamos por varias calles, pasando por varias zonas residenciales hasta que llegamos a una lujosa casa bastante grande, era casi una mansión, Watari nos indicó que bajáramos, caminamos hasta la entrada, nada más habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos dentro cuando mi celular empezó a sonar – E-Perdón, Ryuga – dije dándome una palmada en la frente por el hecho de que casi digo su nombre.

-Según mi información, ya debieron de haber llegado – Dijo en su mismo tono monótono, sin importar mi tonto incidente.

-Sí, acabamos de llegar, nos dirigíamos a la habitación – Dije girándome a Mello, Matt y Near, quienes estaban tras de mí, Watari estaba revisando la casa.

-Dile a los demás que contesten su celular – De inmediato les dije a los demás, sorprendiéndonos al escuchar la misma conversación en los 4 teléfonos al mismo tiempo – Ahora que todos me escuchan, les pido que revisen cada detalle de la casa, no solo de la habitación donde sucedió el asesinato, pongan especial atención a todos los detalles – Su voz era tranquila – Sé que ustedes son capaces – Los 4 sonreímos – Si necesitan informarme de algo usen la línea 3 – Dijo para después colgar.

-Muy bien, comencemos – Matt sacó el aparato que nos había mostrado anteriormente. Lo encendió, el aparato emitió una luz ultravioleta – Comenzaré con la sangre – Dijo apuntando y cambiando la intensidad de la luz en los puntos cercanos a la puerta.

Watari regresó diciendo que todo estaba en orden dentro de la casa, que permanecería afuera para verificar la seguridad y que si teníamos algún problema no dudáramos en llamarlo

-Podemos separarnos, si lo hacemos podemos lograr mayores avances – Mello hizo que todos le miráramos.

-Suena imposible, pero la idea de Mello es buena – Near hizo que a Mello le saltará una vena en la frente – Sugiero que Emily y Mello estén juntos, puesto que ambos tienen un método de retención parecidos, mientras que yo y Matt seamos otro.

-El burro por delante – Matt susurró soltando una risa.

Near lo miró desconcertado, al parecer sin entender el chiste – Bien, comencemos.

Mello y yo decidimos empezar a revisar la habitación, antes de irnos Matt nos dio otro aparato igual al que él y Near se quedaron, Mello lo llevaba, llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, nos quedamos un momento contemplando la puerta, no estábamos seguros de las condiciones en las que estaría la habitación, el asesinato solo había sido unas 3 semanas antes , con una mano temblorosa agarré la perilla de la puerta, Mello tomó mi mano, sonriéndome cálidamente, juntos giramos la perilla y entramos, la habitación era enormemente amplia, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, un librero con una enorme televisión en él, un closet bastante grande y una mesa de noche, se podía percibir un leve olor a sangre, la alfombra aún tenía unas cuantas salpicaduras de sangre, tuve una leve sensación de nausea al percibir todo esto, di un paso hacia atrás, Mello tomó mi mano y me ayudo a recomponerme.

-La sangre se ve sin necesidad de usar esto – Mello alzó el aparato que Matt nos había dado – Bien busquemos algo – dijo comenzando a mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Saqué las fotografías que L me había dado, una era del cuerpo tal y como había sido encontrada, la otra era en la morgue, coloqué la foto en posición para recrear la posición, la víctima era de cabello castaño, usaba lentes y vestía una camisa rayada, la ropa no estaba rasgada, ni siquiera por los apuñalamientos ¿Para qué le quitó la ropa y se la puso de nuevo? No lograba entender la relación, miré a los diferentes puntos de la habitación, la pared donde cada muñeco había sido colgado, intentaba encontrar algún detalle que no fuera obvio o fácil de encontrar por la policía, miraba cada cosa en busca de alguna pista que nos ayudara a encontrar al asesino.

-El brazo faltante debe de ser un indicio – Mello acababa de salir de debajo de la cama – Puede indicarnos algo además de la pútrida mente que tiene ese bastardo.

-Puede ser la pregunta es ¿Qué?

Mello se quedó en silencio por mucho tiempo mirando la foto que yo tenía en la mano, al igual que yo, intentábamos hallar el significado.

-Algo que no está, indica hacia el lugar en donde algo está – Mello habló después de bastante tiempo.

-¿Cómo? – Le dije sin lograr comprender del todo su punto.

-Sí, el brazo faltante nos puede indicar el lugar en donde algo se encuentra – Mello se escuchaba cada vez más emocionado, sin embargo no podía acompañarlo del todo en su emoción, por qué no entendía del todo a que se refería o en que se basaba – Mira dame la foto – prácticamente me la arrebató – Su cuerpo está bastante dañado, sin embargo dejó su ropa intacta, sus demás miembros están pegados a su cuerpo, menos el muñón que quedó donde estaría el brazo, está apuntando hacia allá – Levantó la mirada y señaló el closet.

-¿No crees que sea una coincidencia? – Le dije mirando el closet – Puede ser que así haya quedado en esa posición cuando lo colocó sobre la cama, estoy segura que la policía reviso miles de veces, aunque… - Mire más detenidamente la foto, las marcas en el cuerpo parecía, desde un ángulo muy especial, una line que iba desde el otro brazo al muñón – Las marcas parecen apuntar hacia allá.

-Pero la policía no tenía a Emilita con ellos – Me dijo causando que me hiciera un poco pequeña.

-G-Gracias… tengo una idea, préstame el aparato de Matt – Mello sonrió y me lo dio – Veamos si encontramos algo que nos ayude a reforzar tu teoría – Encendí la luz ultravioleta, lo que vi hizo que ahora si me faltara poco para vomitar, había múltiples manchas de sangre por las paredes, algunas cerca de la cama y otras se iban acercando al closet, decidida abrí el closet, le di el aparato a Mello y me agaché a buscar dentro de él, miraba por un lado, por otro, incluso me puse de cabeza.

-¿Qué haces? – Mello me miraba extrañado, después de 6 minutos de haber estado en esa posición se había empezado a preocupar.

-Intento encontrar algo, sé que tiene que haber algo aquí, el brazo, las marcar de sangre tiene que haber algo… ¡Aquí! – Grité encontrando una grieta bien cubierta con un pedazo del mismo papel tapiz, Mello se agachó para ver mejor, con cuidado metí mis dedos a la grieta y sentí algo frío y duro, lo saqué y Mello jalo mis piernas para sacarme de ahí, ya fuera me senté y vi lo que había sacado.

-¿Una pieza de ajedrez? – Mello miró extrañado la pieza entre mis manos.

-Tampoco lo entiendo – Dije tratando de encontrar un significado - ¿Qué tiene que ver una rey negro de ajedrez?

-Espera – Mello se arrastró a donde yo había estado hace unos momentos, alumbró el lugar con el aparato y nos quedamos sin palabras – había una B de tamaño considerable en el lugar de donde había sacado la pieza – Una B… El nombre y apellido de la segunda víctima era B – era extraño pero cierto, sin embargo eso no era de gran ayuda para poder ver quién era el asesino.

-Valla, ya son las 4, le llamaré a Ryuga mientras vamos para allá, fue productivo – Me levanté del piso con la ayuda de Mello mientras sacaba mi celular, llamé a la línea indicada y esperé, casi inmediatamente me contestó.

-Ryuga, hemos encontrado una pieza de ajedrez – le dije dándole la pieza a Mello – y algunas cosas que pueden ser interesantes – juré haber escuchado un respiro de complacencia.

-Muy bien, pueden ir directamente a la siguiente escena o regresar al hotel, es su decisión, me comunicaré con ustedes a su tiempo – colgó.

-Dice que si queremos vallamos directamente a la siguiente escena o regresar al hotel – Para cuando había terminado de hablar ya habíamos llegado a la sala de entrada y Mello casi le embarraba la pieza de ajedrez en la cara a Near, presumiéndole el hallazgo.

-Me siento inspirado – Mello sonrió una vez más, como queriendo hacer sentir mal a Near – Emilita y yo somos un buen equipo – Dijo acercándose a mí y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros – Yo digo que vallamos para atrapar a ese maldito bastardo.

-Puede ser una buena idea, mientras menos tiempo le demos a ese, menos oportunidad tendrá de perpetrar otro asesinato – Matt guardaba ambos aparatos en su mochila.

Watari ya estaba dentro con nosotros, nos hizo la seña para que saliéramos, Mello seguía sin soltarme, mientras que Near nos miraba de reojo al igual que Matt – Más vale que te pongas listo bola de algodón, tenemos que hallar más pistas – Mello sacó una barra de chocolate y se la llevó a la boca, Near solo suspiró y siguió con su camino.

Subimos al auto y partimos hacia él siguiente escena, la vivienda se encontraba en una zona mucho más modesta que la anterior, era un barrio más humilde y de un aspecto más peligroso, ese era otro indicio de que las víctimas no estaban conectadas para nada, caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de tan solo dos pisos, el área aún seguía acordonada por cintas policiacas, la sensación de miedo y tristeza seguía en el aire, mire a los alrededores de la casa, era algo complicada la entrada, puesto que los callejones eran enredados y había varios sin salida, pude ver algunas personas asomadas en sus ventanas, llamó mi atención una camioneta negra estacionada a una calle de la casa, por alguna razón me dio una mala sensación aquel avistamiento, sentía… miedo al verla…

* * *

**¡Hola! (Hi!) Pues hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado. **

**El siguiente estará ya muy pronto! :D**

**Dejen reviews :D**

**SAYONE!**


	5. Un enorme problema

**Aquí está el siguiente como les prometí más rápido, espero les guste.**

**(Disclaimer: Death Note no nos pertenece, solo Emily es creación nuestra :D)**

* * *

_Llamó mi atención una camioneta negra estacionada a una calle de la casa, por alguna razón me dio una mala sensación aquel avistamiento, sentía… miedo al verla__…_

Despejé mi mente de esos pensamientos y entré junto con Mello, Near y Matt a la casa, Watari ya estaba dentro, revisándola nuevamente, casi de inmediato mi teléfono empezó a sonar, me pregunto si tiene un chip para rastrearnos – Ya están en el lugar ¿cierto? – L fue directo al grano.

-Sí, pensamos que sería mejor empezar a investigar cuanto antes para no dar tiempo al asesino – Dije mirando la casa, la solo sala de estar era del mismo tamaño que la habitación de la víctima anterior, podría decirse que la casa completa de Brenda era la cocina y una habitación de la casa de Marco.

-Muy bien, de igual manera revisen todo perfectamente, intenten hallar indicios del asesino. Si tienen algún problema usen la línea 2 – Colgó.

Suspiré, no es como si L hablara mucho pero era de entenderse, seguramente debería de estar trabajando en muchos casos a la vez – ¿Mismos equipos? – Dije girándome hacia los demás.

-Sí

-No– Matt contradijo a Mello – Esta escena es más reciente, Emi necesita a alguien más estable con ella – Se señaló infantilmente.

-¿Dejar a Mello con Near? – Le dije sorprendida – Recuerda que Mello trae un arma – sonreí nerviosamente.

-Estoy seguro que no harás nada estúpido ¿verdad Mello? – Matt miró al mencionado, quien miraba con coraje a Near.

-Claro que no – Mello dijo entre dientes – Y si soy estable –Dijo ofendido, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había insinuado Matt.

Near suspiró y se volteó hacia la ventana.

-Bueno vamos ya, ustedes revisen el baño, donde se encontraron algunas cosas – Matt tomó mi brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la habitación, Matt se puso delante de mí y abrió la puerta, un fuerte aroma a muerte se respiró en cuanto abrió la puerta, Matt me miró, preocupado.

-Vamos – dije dando un paso al interior de la habitación, la habitación era pequeña, había una cama simple en medio, un escritorio y un closet mucho más chico que el de Marco, con algunos muñecos de peluche en él, era una escena realmente horrible, el contraste de las cosas dignas de una niña de aquella edad contra manchas de sangre esparcidas por la cama y piso, simplemente me dolía imaginar el horror de sus padres al llegar a casa y encontrarse con eso, yo había presenciado la muerte de mis padres y era una imagen que hasta esta edad no me abandonaba.

-Es horrible – Murmuró Matt, mientras sacaba las fotografías que él había conseguido y mi dibujo.

Lo primero que hicimos fue fijarnos en la posición del muñón dejado en donde la pierna había estado, sin encontrar nada, aunque era muy ilógico pensar que el asesino usaría la misma técnica 2 veces, la niña se encontraba sobre la cama, boca abajo y con la ropa intacta al igual que el anterior, su cabello rubio había sido cortado sin cuidado, teniéndolo debajo de los hombros antes de su muerte y arriba de ellos después.

-¿Para qué cortarle el cabello? – Le pregunte a Matt, no era algo lógico de pensar, daba entender que quería vengarse de ella, pero era imposible.

-Por la asquerosa mente retorcida que tiene – Matt me dio la foto mientras caminaba hacia el closet.

Levanté mi mirada viendo el cuarto detalladamente, los 3 agujeros en las paredes donde los muñecos habían estado y la cama, aunque las sábanas ya no estaban seguía ahí una gran mancha de sangre sobre el colchón – Su cabello quedó parecido al de Mello después de lo que le hizo – No sé ni siquiera por qué recordé aquella comparación, ni mucho menos el por qué lo había dicho.

-Ahora que lo dices es cierto – Matt cerró las puertas del armario, soltando un suspiro de decepción al no encontrar nada – Pero no creo que…

Matt no termino su oración, de inmediato salió corriendo de la habitación, me quedé parada ahí sin saber que pensar, miré de nuevo la foto y en una posible solución del porque la reacción tan espontanea de Matt, miré de nuevo el cuerpo de la niña y aquella extraña marca que había de lado izquierdo de su rostro, gire la fotografía en diferentes ángulos, intentando hallar alguna figura, sin éxito.

-La primera víctima tiene el cabello como el mío – La espontanea llegada de Matt me hizo dar un pequeño salto – Cabello castaño claro y de una manera como el mío.

-¿Qué insinúas? – las declaraciones de Matt comenzaban a ponerme nerviosa, ¿qué tenía que ver eso?

-Recuerda que L dijo que podía ser alguien del pasado del orfanato – Quedé helada al recordar eso.

-Entonces… ¿puede ser que alguien quiera acabar con el orfanato o algo así? – le dije con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-No lo sé, puede ser que solo sea una mera coincidencia, en si no tenemos nada que fundamente esto, además de que ninguno de nuestros compañeros en Wammy's que nos haya conocido han salido de ahí – Matt suspiró nuevamente, tomando su aparato y encendiéndolo para alumbrar en diferentes direcciones – Además de que con tanta seguridad es imposible que alguien obtenga información de nosotros.

-Creo que es una coincidencia… No creo que sea alguien de los que conocimos – Dije intentando calmar mi creciente temor que había sentido después de la idea de Matt.

-Tienes razón, mejor enfoquémonos en encontrar algo aquí – Dijo moviendo el closet para revisar detrás de él.

Yo me puse en cuclillas para ver con más detalle las partes de abajo, mi vista fue atraída por algo raro debajo de la base de madera que conformaba la cama, algo que parecía haber sido puesto ahí pero que estaba bastante camuflajeado con la misma cama y el color de la misma, un poco insegura empecé a arrastrarme para llegar debajo de la cama, me puse boca arriba y vi que había algo un poco levantado, como papel, del mismo tono que la madera de la cama y del mismo grosor que una hoja de papel, lentamente la fui jalando, cuidando el no romperla, mientras la quitaba fui descubriendo una serie de rayones que al principio no tenían ningún sentido, pero si lo veías de alguna manera específica tomaba la forma de una… - ¡Matt! – Grité, causando que Matt se agachara y entrara debajo de la cama, con una cara de espanto que me hizo sentir mal por haber gritado así – No te asustes, es que creo que encontré algo – le dije como disculpa.

-Por un momento creí que habías encontrado al asesino debajo de la cama – Matt me dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza - ¿Qué es eso? – Dijo mirando los rayones en la cama.

-Al principio pensé que eran ralladuras hechas por la mudanza de la cama, pero no, si mueves la cabeza hacia acá – dije jalando un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha – Se ve la forma de una B.

Matt se quedó analizando la imagen detenidamente – Parece una B y lo que le sigue es un símbolo de ¿mayor qué?

-Eso parece – Tampoco encontraba un sentido a eso, no era ninguna ecuación que yo conociera o ninguna relación con algo.

-Espera y lo que le sigue es una ¿L?

-¿B mayor que L? – Sí eso era un mensaje era uno muy raro.

-Por lo menos en orden alfabético así es, la B está antes que la L – Matt comenzó a salir de debajo de la cama, yo me quedé un momento más ahí, analizando lo demás.

Vi el papel que había desprendido y me fijé que era relativamente reciente, puesto que aún brillaba un poco y se veía limpio B mayor que L, era un completo acertijo ¿qué quería decir?

-¡Emi! – Matt gritó haciendo que me apurara a salir, pero como lo hice tan rápido me pegué en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó? – dije sobando mi cabeza.

-¿Ves que se siente feo que te griten así? – Matt me miró y yo casi me le aviento encima ¿Me había pegado por eso? – Ya enserio, mira lo que encontré – alumbró con su aparato una parte de la pared que estaba detrás de un muñeco de peluche alto.

-¿Eso es un 12? – Le dije girando mi cabeza.

-Parece, me pregunto como hizo para marcar esto sin dejar tanto rastro de sangre – Matt se levantó y caminó siguiendo la misma pared en donde había encontrado el 12.

-12, 12… 12 ¿qué? – Dije pensando en el reciente hallazgo, miré la habitación viendo si había 12 cosas o algo por el estilo, mi mirada se depositó en un pequeño calendario que había, estábamos a 6 de Enero – ¿Y si el 12 es la fecha en que volverá a matar? – La idea me asaltó de momento, Matt me miró sorprendido, volteó su mirada al calendario.

-¡Sí! – Grité emocionada – El primer asesinato fue el dos de enero, hoy es 6, la B es la segunda letra en el alfabeto, la L la número 12, ¡B es mayor que L!

Matt siguió mirando el calendario, vi como en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa - Se llevó la pierna, la pierna parece un uno si lo acomodamos de cierta forma, Dios Emi eres una genio – Corrió y me abrazó, alzándome del piso.

-¡Tenemos 6 días para atrapar a ese animal! – Dio unas cuantas vueltas antes de bajarme.

-No hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti Matt – Sonreí.

-Somos buen equipo – Dijo sonriendo de igual manera – Bien, vallamos a restregárselo a Mello – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Me acerque a la ventana para ver la vista posterior de la casa, por si encontraba algún indicio de donde sería el asesinato, no encontré nada fuera de lo común, un patio con unas cuantas flores, una pelota, una bicicleta, en la calle las cintas policiacas y… El terror invadió mi cuerpo cuando vi a un hombre parado fuera de la camioneta que me había causado mala sensación, el hombre no tenía nada raro en sí, pero su presencia me causaba temor. Me aparté rápidamente de la ventana y salí de la habitación para encontrarme con los demás.

Near me recibió con una sonrisa dirigida solo a mí, Mello sonreía de igual manera – No crean que fueron los únicos en hacer un descubrimiento importante, el borrego y yo progresamos igual – Mello puso una mano encima de la cabeza de Near.

-Detrás del espejo habían dos B, estaban talladas en el azulejo, también hayamos un folleto de una tienda del área central de donde fue asesinado Marco – Near habló tranquilamente.

-¡Oye! Quería decirlo yo – Mello se cruzó de brazos – Bueno, ahora tenemos la iniciales de la siguiente víctima y la fecha en la que ocurrirá.

-Avanzamos – Matt sonrió mientras se colocaba su mochila.

-Bien, mis pequeños detectives, hora de regresar – Watari, quien había entrado hace poco nos hizo señas para que lo siguiéramos.

Caminamos tranquilamente atravesando el pequeño patio que había delante de nosotros, Matt había guardado mi cuaderno en su mochila, por lo tanto solo llevaba a mi oso en manos, sé que era raro pero me sentía bien teniéndolo cerca, Near estaba de la misma manera, antes de llegar a la salida vimos una patrulla estacionada en el frente, dos policías acordonaban una zona en específico – Les pido que no pasen por aquí – Uno de ellos nos dijo cuando estábamos por salir.

-Nervioso – Ambos se veían de la misma manera, no entendía por qué.

-El auto está a unos pasos de aquí, le prometo que nadie de nosotros pisará el área que ustedes están asegurando – Watari hablo tranquilamente, no sé si notó la actitud de ambos o solo lo hacía porque esa era su naturaleza.

-Imposible – La respuesta del otro policía fue casi inmediata – Se ha encontrado unas pequeñas muestras de lo que puede llevarnos al asesino – Sentí que sus palabras eran forzadas, como si el mismo no se las creyera, me di cuenta que no era la única que lo pensaba puesto que Near tenía una expresión seria y miraba detenidamente a los hombres.

-En ese caso la máquina que tengo podría ayudar – Matt tocó su mochila, Watari le hizo una seña para que no siguiera.

-Por favor, solo tomen la salida lateral de la casa – El policía continuó.

-Podría saltar la valla y ya, no tendría que caminar hasta allá – Mello se cruzó de brazos, ciertamente era una opción viable, puesto que la valla no era tan alta y el área que acordonaban no abarcaba un espacio más hacia allá.

-Escucha niño, solo haz lo que se te pide y no busques problemas para tus padres – El policía dijo en un tono que en mi opinión era burlón.

-Padres… Já – Mello miró con coraje al hombre – Tu no me causas problemas a mi cabrón.

-Mello – Matt puso una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado – Solo déjalos.

Mello apretó los dientes.

-Bien, creo que iremos por la salida de allá – Watari vio que lo más viable era evitar ese problema, empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la derecha.

Mello quitó de un movimiento brusco la mano de Matt y comenzó a caminar detrás de Watari, no sin antes mirar con profundo odio a ambos policías, cuyo nerviosismo había aumentado.

Matt caminó a su lado, Near comenzó a caminar y yo le seguí, regresé mi miraba hacia atrás cuando sentí dos pares de ojos sobre mí, ambos uniformados me veían con preocupación o no sé bien como describir el sentimiento que tenían en sus rostros, volví mi mirada al frente mientras mi corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente, según mi orientación, la camioneta con aquel hombre quedaba en la dirección donde nos dirigíamos, desesperada comencé a ver hacia enfrente a diferentes puntos, buscando la dichosa camioneta, mi corazón comenzó a desacelerarse cuando vi que no había nada, al parecer ya se había ido, solté un respiro de alivio.

Apenas habíamos dado unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cerca cuando la patrulla partió, Mello corrió unos pasos - ¡Malditos! – gritó aventando una piedra que había encontrado tirada, Matt había corrido detrás de él, listo para detenerlo por si hacía alguna locura, Watari estaba a unos pasos de ellos, al parecer también había temido alguna otra reacción por parte de Mello, suspiró al ver que nada había pasado, volteó a vernos a Near y a mí e hizo una seña para que continuáramos, Near me miró y empezó a caminar, dándome la espalda al igual que todos.

Fue cuando pasó.

Apenas iba a dar el primer paso cuando sentí una mano agarrando fuertemente mi cabello, instintivamente solté el oso y llevé las manos a mi cabeza, para intentar liberarme, estaba a punto de gritar cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de mi boca, impidiendo cualquier sonido, entré en pánico intenté golpear a quien fuera que estuviera tras de mí, causando que el agarré en mi cabello fuera más fuerte y doloroso, mi pánico aumento cuando sentí que aquella presencia me jalaba hacia atrás, hice lo único que podía pensar en aquellos momentos: mordí tan fuerte como pude la mano, funcionó – ¡Ne-! – alcancé a gritar antes de que mi boca fuera cubierta de nuevo, por suerte fue suficiente para atraer la atención de él, quien al girarse miró horrorizado, sentí como la mano que estaba en mi cabello me soltaba, para tomarme por la cintura, levantándome del suelo, escuché los gritos de Mello, Matt y Watari, Near comenzó a correr hacía mí, pero fue detenido por Watari, quien había sacado un arma al igual que Mello y Matt, Mello estaba a punto de disparar pero Matt lo detuvo.

-¡Si disparas podrías darle a Emily! – Matt sonaba desesperado, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro mientras intentaba liberarme del fuerte agarre de aquella presencia, pero era imposible.

-¿Entonces qué carajo hago? ¿Ver cómo se la llevan? – Mello soltó el arma y comenzó a correr en mi dirección, sin que Matt ni Watari pudieran hacer algo para detenerlo.

El hombre aceleró el paso, pero Mello estaba ya muy cerca de nosotros, Mello se aventó contra el hombre, con el puño listo para asestar un buen golpe, para su sorpresa y para mi horror el hombre evadió fácilmente aquel golpe y se giró de una manera en la que dio una fuerte patada en el estómago de Mello, seguido de un puñetazo en su cara – ¡Mello! – Grité mientras veía como Mello caía al suelo con un quejido de dolor y aprovechando que la mano que había usado el hombre era la que me impedía hablar, las lágrimas en este punto eran incontenibles para mí, el hombre aceleró nuevamente, yo paté, solté golpes con mis manos para intentar quitar su mano de mi cintura y poder tocar el suelo nuevamente, pero parecía que no le afectaban, levanté mi mirada para verlo, pare ver si podía saber de quién se trataba y decirles algo útil sobre él pero me fue imposible, llevaba la cara cubierta y su ropa era negra, mi desesperación aumentó cuando vi que Mello intentaba incorporarse vi sangre bajando por su labio, Matt llegó a su lado, con el arma aún en manos pero maldijo al ver que, quien me llevaba me había puesto de tal manera de que si disparaban acabarían dándome a mí en vez de a él. El hombre se detuvo después de que giramos en una esquina, mucho más adelante de donde Mello había quedado, forcejee más cuando escuche que abrió las puertas traseras de esa maldita camioneta negra que había visto cuando llegamos, ambos subimos a ella, me aventó al suelo mientras cerraba las puertas, grité lo más que pude hasta que el hombre tomó mi cabello tan fuerte que no pude evitar gritar de dolor.

-Ahora la pequeña Emily tiene que dormir je je – Su voz fue reconocida rápidamente por mí mente, sonaba como la del hombre en el aeropuerto y su risa lo era aún más, antes de que pudiera procesar más todo aquello el hombre presionó una sucia tela contra mi boca y nariz, apoyando mi cabeza en contra de su pecho, intenté apartarlo pero el agarré en mi cabello no se suavizaba y la mano con la tela tampoco, intenté contener el aire lo más que pude pero fue inútil, cuando sentí mis pulmones arder y necesité desesperadamente aire di un fuerte respiro a aquella tela y de inmediato empecé a sentirme cansada, mis fuerzas se iban poco a poco mientras intentaba quitar la mano, lo último que vi fueron un par de ojos rojos, antes de que mi mundo se convirtiera en obscuridad.

**~POV Autor~**

Aquel hombre soltó el cabello de la niña cuando sintió el peso de su cuerpo recaer contra su pecho, lentamente retiró la tela de su nariz y boca, rio de manera tétrica mientras la dejaba caer sobre el suelo de la camioneta y se puso de pie para pasar por la pequeña ventana al asiento del conductor, de inmediato arrancó el auto y avanzó, escuchó varios disparos provenientes de la esquina pero ninguno afectó en lo más mínimo al auto, siguió su camino viendo por el espejo a un joven y un anciano perseguirlo en un automóvil, rio nuevamente al doblar en una calle, entrando a un flujo de carros constante, perdiéndose entre ellos.

Por otro lado Mello estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y recargado sobre la valla de la casa, apretaba fuertemente su estómago, tenía el labio partido y un horrible dolor, Near estaba a su lado, hincado, tomando el oso de Emily y él entre sus manos, sus ojos se veían perdidos, un poco llorosos.

-Emily… - Susurró levantando la mirada, sin encontrar nada.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Les dije que actualizaría pronto :3 **

**Haha no saben cómo me sentí realizada cuando hice el acertijo ese de B mayor que L ha, la idea surgió de momento y me sentí feliz que quedo…**

**(D: Emily D: )Lo sé… las cosas feas se acercan :(**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen sus reviews!**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron!**

**(Sayone!)**


	6. Dolor, sangre y confusión

**Bien…em nos vemos al final del capítulo.**

**(¡Disfruten!)**

* * *

**~Emily POV~**

Comencé a abrir mis ojos lentamente, la cabeza me palpitaba fuertemente, sentía ardor en algunas partes, intenté enfocar mi borrosa visión en lo que me rodeaba, pero era imposible, la obscuridad era predominante en aquel lugar, con tan solo una pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared, me sentía sobre algo suave, una cama o un sillón tal vez.

-Veo que por fin despiertas pequeña – Una tétrica voz sonó de mi lado derecho, de inmediato recordé todo, el jalón en mi cabello, la camioneta, Near, Mello en el suelo, Matt y Watari con desesperación, un par de ojos rojos, fue como una completa película para mi mente, esa voz era del asesino.

Con miedo intenté hacerme hacia atrás, descubriendo que mis manos estaban atadas fuertemente con una cuerda que se enterraba en mis muñecas, solté un pequeño quejido al intentar soltarme, puesto que hice que las cuerdas se encajaran más en mis muñecas. Sentí un par de manos frías tomar mis manos, me paralicé.

-Si sigues haciendo eso te harás una fea herida en tus pequeñas manos – La voz era calmada, pero siempre con ese toque tenebroso en ella.

-¿Q-Quién eres? – junte cada gramo de valor que tenía para intentar descifrar algo.

-La pequeña Emily es muy curiosa, yo sé que tu memoria es fotográfica así que mejor hagamos que recuerdes mi rostro – Pude notar una fea sonrisa en su rostro, se levantó, tomándome de un brazo y jalándome sin cuidado, poco me faltó para caerme de lo que ahora vi que era un sillón, me jaló hasta que abrió una puerta, tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando la potente luz entró en mis desadaptados ojos, me siguió jalando pasamos por un pasillo con varias fotos de una familia de dos adultos y un niño, esta casa no era de él obviamente, mi corazón dio un vuelco al pensar el que les pudo haber hecho a esa feliz familia, venía tan centrada en las fotografías que ni cuenta me di que venía descalza, mucho menos vi un pedazo grande de vidrio que pertenecía a un frasco que estaba roto por varias partes.

Grite de dolor cuando el vidrio se enterró en mi pie, haciendo una cortada en él, no pude continuar con mi andar, mis rodillas se doblaron y caí de sentón al piso, puesto que aquél hombre había soltado mi brazo al escuchar el grito, lleve mis manos para sacar el trozo de vidrio que había quedado enterrado, soltando un quejido más leve.

-Eres una niña tonta ¿no sabes que caminar sobre vidrios te corta o qué? – Aquel hombre hablo molesto, fue cuando levanté la mirada para verlo, quedando completamente en shock.

Cabello negro desacomodado, grandes ojos de color rojo, con grandes ojeras debajo de ellos, jeans azul claro y deslavados, playera negra y una postura encorvada, aquel hombre era la misma imagen de L, sin contar los ojos y el color de la playera, ni siquiera reaccioné cuando aquella persona me levanto y me aventó encima de su hombro, llegando hasta un sala de estar bastante grande, me aventó al suelo, haciéndome reaccionar, el hombre caminó unos pasos hasta un armario y sacó una venda y alcohol, mi miedo iba en aumento ¿Por qué era igual a L? ¿Qué es lo que quería conmigo?

-Primero esto – Dijo vaciando una buena parte de la botella sobre mi pie, grite al sentir esa horrible sensación de ardor, el dolor era horriblemente grande – Cállate niña si no quieres que te meta algo en esa boca – Continuó echando un poco más de líquido sobre mi pie, el piso ahora estaba manchado con mucha sangre y alcohol, mordí mi labio para evitar hacer algún ruido más – Y ahora esto – tomó sin cuidado mi pie, sin importar que metía una parte de su dedo en la cortada, haciendo que unas lágrimas comenzaran a formarse en mis ojos, enrolló una venda alrededor de ella y después soltó mi pie, chocando contra el suelo, me hice hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda chocó contra el sillón, mi miedo era notorio.

- No sabes que orgulloso me sentí cuando descubriste mis pistas – Dijo aventando la botella de alcohol por algún lugar de la habitación y caminando hacia la cocina.

-¿T-Tus pistas? – Le dije, estando cien por ciento segura de que él era el asesino.

-Exacto, yo les dejé esas pistas queridos niños – regresó con un frasco de lo que parecía ser mermelada de fresa y… un gran cuchillo de cocina - ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo extendiendo la mano con el frasco, yo negué con la cabeza, él se encogió de brazos y metió la punta del cuchillo, llenándolo de mermelada, después lo sacó y lo lamió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo? – El temblor en mi era casi incontenible, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo con aquel maniático.

-Solo quiero llevar por el buen camino a la pequeña Emily y al pequeño Nate – Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar el verdadero nombre de Near, nadie más que L, Roger, Watari, Mello Matt y yo lo conocíamos y era imposible que esa información se filtrara.

-No le harás nada a Near – dije firmemente, dejando de lado el miedo que sentía, no permitiría que aquel hombre dañara a Near.

-Yo no le haré daño, solo los quiero ayudar – Lamió la última porción de mermelada que quedaba en sus dedos y en el frasco.

-¿Cómo conoces su nombre? – Le dije con coraje.

-Son mis métodos y ahora creo que es momento de empezar – Dijo poniéndose de pie, puesto que la posición en la que se había sentado era igual a la de L, caminó hacia un cuarto y escuché una puerta cerrarse, lentamente comencé a mirar a mi alrededor, me levanté con mucho trabajo y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta, con dolor en cada paso, casi no podía apoyar nada mi pie, giré la perilla en cuanto llegué, encontrándola cerrada obviamente, lágrimas de miedo y frustración recorrieron mi rostro cuando vi que la puerta no cedía, entonces recordé mi celular, lleve ambas manos lo más rápido que las cuerdas me permitieron a mi bolsa, sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al darme cuenta de que no había nada.

-Oh… la pequeña Emily se quiere ir… - En mi ensimismamiento no escuché la puerta abrirse de nuevo - ¿Acaso te quieres ir ya? – Comenzó a caminar hacia mí con una mirada de enojo, sentí muchísimo miedo, instintivamente intente abrir la puerta, obteniendo el mismo resultado que hace unos momentos.

-¡Ayúdenme! – Grite golpeando la puerta, hasta que mi cabello fue jalado fuertemente hacia atrás, tirándome de espaldas contra el piso y haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara fuertemente contra el duro suelo, me sentí un poco mareada, sentí que aquel hombre se sentaba sobre mi estómago, cortando de inmediato el flujo continuo de aire, para mi pequeño cuerpo era un peso exorbitante.

-Eres una niña mala Emily – sentí el frío filo del cuchillo contra mi cuello, mis sollozos iban en aumento – Ahora quieta si no quieres que mi querido amigo te haga una fea línea sobre tu cuello – me intenté quedar quieta bajo el aplastante peso, pero me era un tanto difícil, el miedo hacía que mi respiración fuera agitada, por lo tanto necesitaba más aire que no podía encontrar por tener el peso sobre mí.

Mi mareo fue pasando y pude enfocar la vista a mi agresor, vi que tenía una foto en la mano que no sostenía el cuchillo y la miraba detalladamente - Sí, sí, son casi idénticos en facciones – murmuró intercambiando su mirada entre la foto y yo – ¡Solo están estas dos asquerosas diferencias! – Gritó muy enojado, dejando con cuidado la foto a su lado y quitando el cuchillo de mi cuello - ¿¡Por qué tus horribles ojos son cafés en lugar de azules!? – Llevó el cuchillo justo a la parte superior de mí párpado del ojo izquierdo, presionándolo levemente - ¡Contéstame! – gritó aún más.

-¡No lo sé! – Grite aterrorizada y desconcertada ¿Por qué quería que mis ojos fueran azules? ¿Quién estaba en aquella fotografía?

-¡¿Por qué?! – Grito nuevamente, presionando ahora fuertemente el cuchillo contra mí parpado, haciendo un corte en él, grité cuando sentí un cálido líquido bajar por mi rostro – Puedo sacarte los ojos y meter dos azules… – dijo trazando una línea con el cuchillo en mí parpado, sacando más lágrimas de mis ojos y más sollozos de dolor de mi parte – Pero no me sirves de nada ciega – Dijo haciendo más profunda la herida.

-¡Por favor detente! – Le grité entre mi llanto, cada vez me costaba más trabajo respirar y el dolor de mi pie y ojo era cada vez más grande - ¡Déjame! – Dije intentando aventarlo con mis manos, pero simplemente no se movía. Mis ojos estaban apretados firmemente por el dolor pero podía ver las sombras que proyectaba el hombre sobre mí, de momento sentí mi pecho libre de opresión, y el cuchillo fuera de mi parpado, lentamente abrí mi ojo derecho puesto que el otro me dolía demasiado, vi que aquel hombre tomaba la fotografía y se quedaba mirándola detenidamente otra vez.

Por lo menos esto si lo puedo corregir – Dijo guardando la fotografía en su bolsa del pantalón y levantándose, jalándome de mis manos para que me pusiera de pie, lo hice de manera muy lenta, estaba aterrada, no sabía que me esperaría ahora, la sangre no dejaba de brotar por mi ojo y en la venda del pie podía verse una mancha creciente de color carmesí, una vez que estuve de pie me miró con fastidio y me tomó de la cintura, cargándome de igual manera en la que me había secuestrado, grité e intente hacer que me bajara pero él siguió con su camino, subimos unas escaleras hasta llegar a un baño grande, que supuse era el principal, a pesar de mi dolor aún intentaba guardar cada detalle por si algún día podría regresar con mi familia y decirles lo que había visto para ayudarlos, esa esperanza de volver se iba extinguiendo cada que ese hombre me hacía algo, una vez en el baño me dejó caer sobre el pequeño tapete - ¡De rodillas! – Comandó mientras abría el pequeño almacén que tenía el espejo, con mucho trabajo lo obedecí – Perfecto – escuché que dijo mientras sacaba algo de dicho almacén y comenzaba a romper una caja con ayuda del cuchillo, ya a estas alturas estaba aterrorizada y ni siquiera pensé en mirar lo que había sacado, seguí con la mirada clavada en mis muñecas que estaban rojas de mi lucha por librarme de las cuerdas, incluso había pequeños rastros de sangre debajo de ellas – Ahora quédate quieta – dijo mientras tomaba algo del tocador, de inmediato sentí sus manos masajeando sin mucho cuidado mi cabello, ardía y sentía que irritaba mi piel, una caja cayó frente a mis rodillas, viendo que era un empaque de tinte color café para el cabello, eso explicaba el ardor, puesto que él no había tenido ningún cuidado al ponerlo.

Mi confusión creció ¿Para qué me pintaba el cabello? ¿A quién quería que me pareciera? ¿Algún día volvería a ver a mi familia? ¿Saldría viva?, más lágrimas cayeron libremente al piso, después de un buen tiempo aquel hombre se sentó sobre el retrete, cruzándose de piernas, sentí su profunda mirada sobre mí, temerosa levanté la cabeza -¿P-Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Qué le he hecho yo? – dije sollozando entre cada palabra - ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez?

El hombre rio entretenido – Pequeña Emily, aunque quisiera matarte no podría, pero que quede claro que no quiero matarte – sonrió de manera torcida mientras estiraba una mano hacia la llave de la bañera, comenzando a llenarla – Aún no es tu tiempo de morir, puedo asegurar que tienes bastante tiempo – rio más al ver mi expresión de desconcierto total.

¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿El cómo iba a saber el tiempo de vida de alguien? Seguramente estaba más loco de lo que cualquiera pudo haber imaginado, decidí permanecer callada para evitar decir algo que provocara su ira nuevamente, después de unos 3 minutos el agua ya había alcanzado su límite en la bañera y el cerró la llave, miró un pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca y se levantó, tomándome de un brazo para acercarme a la bañera, a duras penas logré llegar, sin previo aviso sumergió mi cabeza en el agua, mientras tallaba para retirar los químicos, desesperadamente intenté impulsarme fuera del agua pero su agarre era fuerte, cuando sentí que no podría más saco mi cabeza, tosí intentando sacar toda el agua de mis pulmones y dando respiros largos para recuperar mi aliento, no paso ni un minuto cuando sumergió de nuevo mi cabeza, esta vez alcancé a jalar un poco de aire antes, después de lo que parecieron horas sacó mi cabeza y miró con detenimiento, me jaló de nuevo hacia el tapete y me dejó sentada ahí, mientras el salía del baño.

Aún daba largos respiros para intentar recuperar el aire, miré a la tina donde minutos antes había estado, estaba café con algunos toques rojos, producto de la sangre que brotaba por mi ojo, cada vez podía abrirlo menos, por un momento creí que me mataría, me moví un poco hacia atrás cuando el regresó, cargando una silla que puso en el lugar donde antes estaba yo. Sin previo aviso me tomó de la cintura y me sentó en aquella silla que quedaba de frente al espejo, levanté la mirada con la intención de ver mi apariencia pero me encontré con que el espejo estaba abierto, sacó una secadora de pelo pequeña y la encendió con el calor máximo, quemándome un poco algunas zonas, cuando mi cabello estuvo solamente húmedo me dijo – Ahora pequeña Emily, no te muevas que esta es la parte más importante – Me quedé totalmente quieta cuando vi las tijeras que traía en las manos, miro nuevamente la fotografía y empezó a cortar. Mechón tras mechón fue cayendo al piso, acompañado de lágrimas de mis ojos, no podía entenderlo ¿Para qué hacía todo esto? ¿Quería humillarme? ¿Había tenido yo algo que ver con él? ¿Quién era el de la fotografía? ¿Por qué compartiría facciones con esa persona?, las preguntas giraban furiosamente dentro de mi cabeza, mis sentidos a su máximo, cuando sentí el ligero roce de las tijeras contra mi piel brinqué - ¡Te dije que no te movieras! ¡Pudiste haberlo arruinado! – golpeó mi cabeza con las tijeras, me encogí y me quedé lo más quieta posible, después de un tiempo tiro las tijeras al suelo - ¡Listo! – Dijo sonriendo de manera macabra – Ahora es hora de que descanses un poco – dijo tomándome de la cintura nuevamente, para este punto yo ya estaba totalmente agotada, me dejé llevar hasta el cuarto donde había despertado, me dejó sobre la cama – Buenas noches pequeña – Dijo con esa horrible risa que tenía, salió del cuarto, cerrándolo.

Me quedé ahí, mirando el techo, tenía un increíble dolor en mi cuerpo, sentía mi cabeza punzar, mis brazos pesados y una enorme necesidad de cerrar mi ojo y entregarme a un sueño profundo, pero había otra parte de mí que tenía miedo de hacerlo, no sabía que es lo que haría aquel hombre, ya había presenciado varias cosas de lo que era capaz, tenía miedo, pero no pude resistirme más, me quedé dormida después de luchar un rato.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Hablar o escribir a cerca de Beyond es hablar de crueldad y sadismo puro D: Créanme que me está costando trabajo escribir con un personaje con personalidad así pero espero que esté saliendo bien (:**

**(Pobre Emily TT_TT ¿Quién es el de la foto? ¿Por qué le hizo eso? ¡Muchas preguntas! _ ) haha lo sé, eso se irá revelando lentamente, en el próximo sucederán cosas importantes…**

**Muchas gracias a los reviews y ¡espero contar con más!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**¡Sayonara!**

**(Dejen reviews ^^)**


	7. Recuerdos y una misteriosa llamada

**Bien aquí está este capítulo, agradezco por sus magníficos reviews, enserio me animan! :D**

**Saludos y espero les guste!**

**(Disfruten n_n)**

* * *

**~POV Autor~**

Mello estaba sentado en un sillón, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el respaldo y los ojos apretados fuertemente, uno de sus brazos estaba apretado fuertemente su estómago, sobre sus mejillas podía verse el camino de unas lágrimas, sus dientes chocaban furiosamente entre sí, en pocas palabras la ira era apreciable a metros de él. Matt estaba frente a Mello, guardaba algunas herramientas en un pequeño botiquín, había terminado de curar el labio de Mello por tercera vez, los arranques de Mello lo habían llevado a abrirse en varias ocasiones la herida que recién se recuperaba, la mirada de Matt mostraba coraje y preocupación. Al otro lado de la habitación se podía ver a Near, parado frente a la ventana y con la vista perdida entre los edificios, tenía apretados ambos osos entre sus brazos, los apretaba con miedo, como si quisiera evitar que estos también fueran robados.

-Watari – La seria voz de L interrumpió el deprimente silencio que reinaba en la habitación – Ni Weddy ni Aiber han encontrado algo, aquí no hemos podido localizar el teléfono – Matt suspiró con pesadez al escuchar aquellas palabras, ya había pasado un día completo desde aquel suceso y no contaban con nada, sin pistas, son notas, sin llamadas, nada, absolutamente nada. Mello ya había entrado 2 veces en un ataque histórico, una la vez después del suceso y otra al haber pasad un día ya, el golpe en sus estómago, por fortuna, no había sido grave y Watari había sido capaz de aliviar su dolor.

Con respecto a la situación, Matt pasaba horas trabajando con L para intentar localizar el celular, el cual Emily había supuesto correctamente que contaba con un localizador, pero ahora parecía no haber rastro de él. Mello y Matt salían algunas días a hacer rondas de reconocimiento por el lugar, en busca de algún rastro, iban en compañía de Aiber, Weddy y Watari. Según L había lanzado la teoría de que tal vez, el asesino había descubierto que ella trabajaba en el caso y que al ser un blanco relativamente fácil, decidió ir por ella.

Near… Near se encontraba en sus peores momentos, se sentía un completo inútil, no le permitían salir a las rondas con ellos por ser un blanco igual de fácil que Emily y querían a toda costa evitar el arriesgarlo, no podía trabajar con L y Matt porque no era específicamente bueno para los avances tecnológicos, al igual que L, Near era un detective de espacios cerrados, solo iba a las escenas porque a veces se concentraba mejor en el área donde había ocurrido y necesitaba partir desde una base, que obviamente no tenían, sentía que no podía hacer nada, ¡nada!, tenía miedo, últimamente tenía más miedo de sus propios pensamientos, imaginaba un sinfín de cosas que aquel maniático pudiera hacerle a ella ,quería hacer algo, pero simplemente no hallaba que. Emily había estado con él desde que tenían 5 años, a pesar de su indiferencia, a pesar de ignorarla en sus noches de pesadillas, porque la relación tan fraternal y de confianza que ambos mantenían había tardado 2 meses en empezar a desarrollarse. Near reprimió una lágrima que estaba a punto de salir y caminó en dirección de su habitación, entró y dio un ligero azoton de puerta. Matt le miró con preocupación, Near y Emily eran los más jóvenes de los 4, pero Near era el más cerrado, el que menos mostraba como se sentía o que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, se guardaba todo y estaba siempre con esa máscara de seriedad e inexpresividad. La única persona con quien podía expresarse y con quien podía ser un típico niño de 12 años era la causa de la inestabilidad que ahora presentaba Near.

Dentro Near se sentó de la curiosa forma, como lo había descrito Emily, sobre la cama, abrazando fuertemente aquellos valioso recuerdos en forma de peluche contra su pecho, recordó el como había iniciado todo hace 7 años.

**~Near POV~**

Estaba sentado en mi habitual lugar, en la habitual sala común del orfanato, Mello y Matt jugaban ese extraño videojuego lleno de grotescas criaturas y cuyo objetivo era avanzar para llegar a enfrentarte contra un monstruo de apariencia más grotesca que los demás, en mi opinión, un juego sin sentido, otros cuantos niños correteaban por la sala mientras que otros pintaban o hacían algo en las mesas, yo jugaba con unos robots que tengo desde hace poco tiempo, investigue sobre ellos y son bastante antiguos y valiosos para algunos, todo era ordinario hasta que la puerta se abrió, haciendo que todos miraran, sería común si fuera Roger quien entrara, pero no, era el mismo Watari, vi que alguien venía tras el pero no preste demasiada atención y volví a mis asuntos. Hubiera seguido así de no ser porque Watari se acercó a mí.

-Near – me dijo, supongo que esperando a que le dedicara mi total atención, pero el bien sabe que no soy así – Ella es Emily – continuó, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de alguien, fue entonces que alce mi cabeza y vi.

Era una niña bastante curiosa, era pequeña, más o menos de mi estatura, su cabello era de un color rojo intenso, ojos café claro llenos de tristeza, su piel era tal vez más pálida que la mía y tenía un aspecto bastante decaído, era extremadamente delgada, a veces levantaba la mirada del suelo para encontrarse con la mía, pero al no encontrar expresión en ella la devolvía nuevamente hacia abajo

-Estará con nosotros a partir de ahora – Watari continuó, pude notar un ligero encogimiento de parte de ella - ¿Habrá la posibilidad de que comparta habitación conmigo? – La mirada de aquella niña quedó clavada en mí.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema – Dije suspirando y volviendo a mis juguetes, escuché un fuerte suspiro de alivio por su parte.

-Muy bien, te lo agradezco Near – Watari hablo tranquilamente – Muy bien Emily, quédate aquí por un momento, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas – Desacomodó un poco el cabello de la niña para después salir.

Ella se quedó unos minutos parada frente a mí, mirando como todos tenían la vista depositaba sobre ella – H-Hola… – dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa, levanté la mirada levemente, la miré y volvía a lo mío - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – siguió, ya que al parecer no había notado mi falta de interés o era demasiado persistente.

-Cinco – dije seriamente sin levantar la vista.

-¿Enserio? ¡Yo también! – Su voz fue más entusiasta, por lo menos yo ya no sería el más pequeño en el orfanato - ¿Cuándo los cumples? – Dijo insistiendo – Yo los cumplo en Agosto 29 – Una mini sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro.

Alcé una ceja extrañado y la miré – Agosto 25.

-Qué curioso y bonito a la vez – Dijo sonriendo un poco más – ¿Tu nombre es Near? Es un interesante nombre – soltó una corta risa.

-Sí, ¿Emily no es así? – Tampoco piensen que son totalmente nulas mis habilidades sociales.

-Así es – sonrió - ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

-Aquí he estado siempre – Contesté cortante.

-Lo siento si te incomodé – dijo inclinando la cabeza, yo solo la sacudí levemente la mía – Mis padres murieron hace un tiempo – Dijo bajando más la cabeza.

-Lo siento – dije sin saber mucho que decir.

-Estuve cerca de un año en la calle y Watari me encontró – Vi que una lágrima cayo silenciosamente sobre la alfombra, lo único que hice fue mirarla – Siento molestarte con mis cosas – dijo limpiándose el rostro y sonriéndome - ¿Ese es el robot de Mazinger Z?¿Me lo prestas? – preguntó animadamente.

Alcé una ceja, era una animación extremadamente antigua – Así es y sí – contesté.

-Es una de mis favoritas, aún recuerdo el volumen en donde salió por primera vez sus habilidades, creo que fue en el 2 en el cuarto cuadro en 1972 – dijo entusiasmada, tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Así es – dijo más sorprendido, ahora sí había captado mi atención ¿Cómo recordaba todo?

-Tengo memoria fotográfica – Me sonrió.

-Emily – La voz de Watari nos sacó del tema – Ven, tenemos que hablar contigo.

Emily se puso de pie – Te veo luego Near – Corrió en dirección a la puerta, para detenerse a medio camino y regresar – Lo siento, es tuyo – estiro el robot hacía mí, lo tomé y la miré fijamente, ella volvió a sonreír y salió con Watari.

**~POV Autor~**

Near abrazó aún más fuerte aquellos recuerdos, deseaba con toda su alma el encontrar a ese asesino y hacerlo pagar por esto.

Unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta le hicieron reaccionar - ¡Near! ¡Encontraron la camioneta! – Las palabras de Matt hicieron que el corazón de Near se acelerara rápidamente, se levantó como resorte de su cama y mientras corría a abrir la puerta el pensamiento de encontrar a Emily dentro de la camioneta pero sin vida asaltó su mente, se odio a si mismo por pensar eso, abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró con la mirada de esperanza y preocupación de Matt.

Ambos caminaron apresuradamente a la sala, Mello estaba sentado detrás de L, dirigió una rápida mirada a ambos y después la regresó a la pantalla.

-Watari encontró la camioneta, Mello y yo iremos a analizarla – Matt metía rápidamente varias cosas a su mochila.

-Iré – La voz de Near era seria y llegando a parecer una orden.

-Es demasiado peligroso – Matt miró con sorpresa a Near – No podemos arriesgarte…

-No fue una pregunta – Near camino al sillón y acomodó con sumo cuidado los peluches.

-Escucha borrego, es peligroso que vallas ¿Quieres que te atrapen a ti también? – Mello se levantó, apoyando su brazo sobre su estómago.

-Tu tampoco estás en las mejores condiciones e irás – Near miró fijamente a Mello.

-Pero por lo menos puedo defenderme cuando hace falta – El tono de Mello se tornó enojado – No que tú, que tuvieron que cargarte para sacarte del orfanato cuando tembló.

-Tenía 7 años – Un ligero tono de ofensa se pudo escuchar en la voz de Near.

-¡Con mayor razón! – Mello gritó – Un niño de 7 años tiene más energía y es más rápido que uno de 12, no tienes la condición ni la capacidad de ayudar allá afuera, ¡Se útil aquí adentro! – La última oración la gritó más.

Near agachó la cabeza y dio un ligero y casi imperceptible paso hacia atrás, la escena quedó en silencio, Matt miraba con preocupación a Near, L miraba hacia atrás y sobre su hombro a Near y Mello.

-Lleven una cámara que nos trasmita todo aquí – Near finalmente levantó la cabeza, mostrando su común rostro lleno de inexpresividad, Matt respiró un poco aliviado al verlo.

-Yo tengo las cámaras ideales para eso – Matt sacó de su mochila dos pequeñas cámaras.

-Tengo un canal listo para ese fin – L habló satisfecho y miró su computadora, Matt se acercó a él y después de unos cuantos minutos, la pantalla mostraba lo mismo que la cámara.

Media hora después una mujer y un hombre de cabello rubio entraron seguidos de Watari, la mujer llevaba un casco de motocicleta bajo el brazo y lentes de sol, el hombre un cigarro sin encender en la boca.

-Aiber, Weddy, Mello y Matt irán con ustedes en la investigación, ambos son excelentes en el manejo de armas y defensa personal – L hablo tranquilamente mientras veía a los recién llegados

-Parecen pequeño y tiernos – Weddy miró con ternura a ambos.

-No me subestimes preciosa – Mello habló con un tono insinuante mientras guardaba un arma bajo su playera, Matt sonrió un poco y guardó la suya de la misma manera.

-Tu pareces más maduro cariño, haré equipo contigo – Weddy pasó su brazo por el hombro de Matt, haciéndole sonrojarse un poco.

-Bien chico, somos tu y yo – Aiber sonrió al ver la cara de Mello.

-Vamos – Watari y los demás salieron, Near se sentó a lado de L y se quedaron mirando fijamente la pantalla de la computadora y los avances de los chicos.

El camino que recorrieron fue largo, tal vez se hizo más largo debido al odioso tráfico de la ciudad, por fin llegaron a una serie de callejones enredados, donde se encontraba la camioneta negra, no parecía tener nada de especial o fuera de lo común, todos se acercaron con cautela, Weddy y Aiber abrieron rápidamente las puertas, Near contuvo la respiración cuando lo hicieron, deseando con todo su corazón que su pensamiento no fuera realidad.

-Despejado – Near soltó el aire agradecido.

Near no perdía detalle de todo, quería hacer lo mismo que Emily, no perder detalle para captar la información que tan maravillosamente encontraba ella, L hacía lo mismo.

-Maldito, la drogó – Mello apretó furioso la tela con la que aquel hombre había hecho dormir a Emily. La ira se hizo presente en los 3, Near apretó su pantalón que tenía en su mano que se encontraba apoyada sobre su rodilla y Matt golpeó una de las paredes de aquella camioneta. Siguieron buscando en ella cuando el teléfono de L comenzó a sonar, Near lo volteó a ver y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de L se abrían un poco – Es de Emily – Poco le faltó a Near para caerse de la silla, Matt y Mello contuvieron la respiración y se acercaron a la bocina que tenía Watari, por donde L hablaba.

Near movió unas máquinas bajo las indicaciones de L, cuyo objetivo era rastrear la llamada.

-¿Cuáles son tus peticiones? – L habló tranquilamente.

-Hola Ryuga, o debería decir… L – Aquella voz era tétrica, incluso por teléfono podía inspirar temor.

L abrió los ojos al igual que Near, Mello y Matt ¿Cómo sabía que hablaba con L?

_Continuará…._

* * *

**Hehe hasta aquí el capítulo… bueno espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Gracias por leer (Sayonara :3)**


	8. Revelaciones

**Hola! A todos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo**

**T.G de todo corazón gracias por tus reviews, no sabes cuánto me gusta que te haya gustado la historia y cuanto me anima que dejes reviews :3**

**Daiane, de igual manera agradezco tu constante apoyo y que me sigas motivando con tus reviews, ya pronto se verá a quien se parece ahora Emily**

**Espero seguir contando con su apoyo!**

**Gracias y espero que les guste!**

**(Disfruten! n_n)**

* * *

_-¿Cuáles son tus peticiones? – L habló tranquilamente._

_-Hola Ryuga, o debería decir… L – Aquella voz era tétrica, incluso por teléfono podía inspirar temor._

_L abrió los ojos al igual que Near, Mello y Matt ¿Cómo sabía que hablaba con L?_

-¿Cuáles son tus peticiones? – L recobró la compostura y trato de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía.

-¿Mis peticiones para qué? – La voz sonó con una combinación de burla y confusión.

-Maldito ¡No te hagas! ¿Dónde está Emily? ¿Qué le has hecho? – Mello no se pudo contener más y gritó furioso.

-Siempre eres tan impulsivo Mihael – Todos quedaron congelados al escucharlo – No se preocupen por ella, la estamos pasando bien ¿No es así pequeña? – Lo único que se escuchó fueron unas palabras ahogadas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella? – Matt intentó sonar calmado, no quería demostrarle la gama de sentimientos que todos sentían en aquel momento.

-Oh, también estás ahí Mail – Matt contuvo la necesidad de gritarle todo lo que tenía en mente – Por lo que veo L, sigues con tu imperio de seguidores… ¿Acaso te has olvidado de nosotros?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Backup? – L tornó su voz fría, muy dentro de sí deseaba que no fuera él, que se hubiera equivocado y que aquella persona con quien hablaba fuera solo un desquiciado más.

-Me halaga que me recuerdes, pero déjame dejarte algo muy en claro L ¡Yo no soy tu respaldo! – Gritó, el rostro de todos palideció al escuchar como fondo un grito infantil cargado de dolor como acompañamiento a la furiosa voz del hombre.

-¡Emily! – Mello sintió su sangre hervir - ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Déjala! – deseaba con todo su corazón estrangular a esa persona con sus propias manos.

-Les recomiendo que a falta de su observadora estrella ustedes tomen su lugar, sé que han encontrado la camioneta así que sean inteligentes, no me decepcionen – Su voz temblaba, mostrando que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener la furia contenida – Esto es un juego L, apenas está comenzando – Se escuchó una risa más tétrica que la misma voz - Adiós Lawli

-¡Espera! – gritó L, pero ya se había ido.

Todo quedó en silencio, ni por la bocina que transmitía la voz de Mello y los demás podía escucharse algo, Near temblaba ligeramente en su lugar mientras apretaba más su ropa – Watari, Mello, Matt, Aiber, Weddy, sepárense en grupos y busquen por toda el área – L rompió aquel pesado ambiente, sin embargo Near lo miró fijamente, puesto que el habitual tono calmado y serio con el que L hablaba no estaba más, en su lugar había uno de temor y preocupación.

-Entendido – La voz de Matt tampoco sonaba normal.

Con eso la imagen de las cámaras de Matt y Mello volvieron a su movimiento, L volvió su mirada a la pantalla - ¿Quién es Backup? – Near interrumpió los pensamientos de L.

L lo volteó a ver, sus ojos negros llenos de preocupación ¿El juego apenas comenzaba?

**~Emily POV~**

Estaba recostada sobre aquella cama en donde había estado todo este tiempo, por la pequeña ventana podía ver que la noche comenzaba a caer, eso quería decir que estaba a punto de cumplir dos días con aquel hombre y no tenía alguna posibilidad de escapar, tenía apretada el cojín de la cama contra mi ojo, aquel hombre había reabierto la herida en mi ojo y dolía horriblemente, sentía que mi pie se hinchaba, las cuerdas de mis muñecas había abierto ya, unas llagas en mí piel y el solo moverme implicaba un ardor horroroso, también podía sentir que tenía un golpe en mi cabeza puesto que cada vez que intentaba tocar ese punto específico dolía el doble y sentía algo pegajoso entre mi cabello, mi estómago dolía puesto que solo había comido un yogurt, un vaso de leche y un pan más duro que una piedra, para mi fortuna no tenían nada dañino.

Lloraba, haber escuchado la voz de Mello, Matt y L me había dolido, quería regresar con ellos.

**Flashback**

Desperté cuando un golpe en la puerta resonó, había deseado despertar y que todo lo que me había pasado hubiera sido una horrible pesadilla, deseaba despertar y encontrarme en el hotel, con Near recostado en la cama de alado, de verdad lo había deseado, pero en el momento en que abrí los ojos fui traída a la realidad por el punzante dolor en varias partes de mi cuerpo.

-Muy bien pequeña Emily, hoy será un día más provechoso que el de ayer – Su voz me causa un pánico total, sus palabras, peor, si ser "provechoso" significaba tortura, era casi un hecho que moriría hoy.

Camino hasta mi cama y me cargó, aventándome sobre su hombro, solté un quejido cuando sentí sus huesos enterrarse contra mi vacío estómago – Oh... ¿Acaso has adelgazado?... Pero que descortés de mi parte, no te he dado de comer – Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

No contesté, bajamos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde me aventó sobre una pequeña silla, el camino hasta el refrigerador, lo abrió removiendo varias cosas dentro de él, sacó una leche, un yogurt y un pan ¿Quién guardaría un pan ahí?, los colocó delante de mí y después sacó un frasco de mermelada y un nuevo cuchillo – Come – dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y caminando hasta la sala, donde se dejó caer sobre el sillón, tomo un control y encendió la televisión, el lugar donde yo me encontraba quedaba directamente en la dirección de donde él estaba sentado, por lo tanto no me perdía de vista – No intentes nada estúpido, no quiero atar tus pies…dada las condiciones en la que se encuentran - ¿Era enserio? ¿Se preocupaba por algo como eso?, sacudí ligeramente la cabeza y miré lo que tenía delante, el día anterior no había pensado en ningún momento en algo como comer pero ahora, con todo esto delante de mí sentí la gran falta de alimentos que tenía, tomé el yogur y lo analicé, quería ver si había algún hoyo o alteración el empaque, era obvio que no me lanzaría comer todo, teniendo en cuenta de lo que esa persona era capaz. Hice lo mismo con lo demás y cuanto vi que al parecer no tenían nada me decidí a comer.

Después de un rato apagó la televisión y caminó hacia mí, al ver que ya había terminado sonrió – Muy bien, ahora – dijo empezando a jalar de mi brazo – Vamos con lo interesante – Yo caminé lo más rápido para evitar caerme, me aventó al sillón y se sentó a mi lado, jalándome un poco hacía él – Veamos – levanté la mirada, viendo que tenía mi celular entre sus manos, reprimí el deseo de quitárselo - ¿Ryuga? Curioso – dijo apretando el botón para llamar, pasó su otro brazo sobre mis hombros, apretándome contra su pecho, apretó otro botón y el altavoz del celular sonó, al parecer quería que escuchara.

-Near… Mello…Matt – susurré al pensar en escuchar y hablar con ellos una vez más.

-¿Cuáles son tus peticiones? – Escuché la voz de L, antes de que pudiera hacer algo más el hombre de un rápido movimiento cubrió mi boca, ahogando mis posibilidades de hablar, a pesar de mis intentos por liberarme el hombre permanecía inmutable, me detuve cuando escuche que lo llamaba L, ¿Cómo sabía? ¿Lo conocía?, hubiera seguido en mis pensamientos, de no ser por que escuché la voz iracunda de Mello y casi me desmayo cuando escuché que el hombre lo llamaba Mihael, era imposible, nadie ajeno al orfanato podría saber esa información, mientras su conversación avanzaba yo quedaba más confundida y asustada ¿Cómo sabía nuestros nombres? ¿Cómo sabía que L era Ryuga? ¿A qué se refería con imperio de seguidores? ¿A quiénes se refería con "ya nos olvidaste"? De momento recordé que L nos había dicho que podía ser alguien del pasado del orfanato, fue lo que me hizo estremecer, entonces esto era personal, esta persona tenía algo contra el orfanato… pero entonces ¿Por qué mataba gente que no tenía nada que ver?

-¡Yo no soy tu respaldo! – El grito iracundo del hombre me obligó a mirarlo, retiró su mano pero antes de cualquier cosa la llevo a la herida en mi ojo y la rascó fuertemente, abriéndola nuevamente, grité y comencé a llorar, lo único que supe después fue que se levantó y grito algo al teléfono, para después colgar y aventarlo al piso, yo llevé mis manos al ojo y lo apreté fuertemente – Yo no soy Backup, ¡Yo soy Beyond! – Gritó, me aterré al ver su cara cargada de ira, se acercó a mi rápidamente, yo intenté hacerme hacia atrás pero tomo mi cabello y acercó mi cara a la suya – Apréndelo niña, ¡Soy Beyond Birthday! BB, no B – asentí levemente, soltó mi cabello y camino hacia la pared, dando un fuerte golpe con el cuchillo – Estúpido Lawliet, aún cree que es mejor que yo, B es mayor que L, no al revés.

-¿La-Lawliet? – Dije casi en susurro, recordé de inmediato lo que Mello, Matt y yo habíamos descubierto.

-Sí niña, sí, Lawliet, o mejor dicho L Lawliet, alias el mejor detective del mundo o L – lo dijo son sarcasmo – No me sorprende que no lo supieras, así es con todos sus experimentos – me miró con desprecio.

¿Experimentos? ¿L Lawliet? ¿Su nombre real? ¿Beyond Birthday? Mi cabello, mis ojos, la fotografía, los nombre de las personas asesinadas, era como un enorme tren de ideas que pasaba sobre mí, no podía pensar claramente, no podía procesarlo, tenía miedo, dolor, angustia, todo.

Se acercó a mí y me cargó de nuevo, me llevó a la habitación y me dejó sobre la cama, salió dando un azoton de puerta, dejándome temblando, llorando y abrazando a la almohada.

**Fin Flashback**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde aquel suceso y yo seguía igual, intentando razonar la cantidad de información que había llegado a mí, intenté pensar con claridad el cómo es que la fotografía y yo tenían relación, el porqué de haberme hecho todo eso, no sabía ni como era que me veía actualmente, no sabía que tanto había cambiado.

-Emily… es hora de jugar un juego – Su voz me hizo dar un salto que casi hacía que cayera de la cama.

-¿Juego? – Susurré, lo que menos quería en ese momento era hablar de sus raros y peligrosos juegos.

-¡Sí! ¿Acaso no es emocionante? Si ganas podrás ver de nuevo a "tu familia" – Dijo en tono burlista, fue cuando me incorporé sobre la cama, mareándome por la brusquedad del movimiento.

-¿Me dejarás ir? – Dijo intentando conocer la chispa de esperanza y emoción que se había despertado en mí.

-Dependerá mucho de ti – Dijo sonriendo torcidamente – Así será esto, la puerta estará abierta para que tu hagas lo que quieras, te daré un total de 10 minutos para que intentes llegar a un lugar donde no te encuentre, si te encuentro te traeré de vuelta aquí si no, pues veremos si llegas con ellos ¿Aceptas?

Me quedé sin palabras ¿Era verdad? ¿No era una simple trampa? – Que pasa si me traes de vuelta aquí – dije con la voz temblorosa.

-Pues te quedarás conmigo, seré tu nueva familia – Rio entretenido, de verdad daba miedo que su voz cambiara de tétrica a dulce.

Me quedé en silencio, no tenía muchas oportunidades, dada la condición de mi pie me era imposible correr con normalidad, la visión en mi ojo izquierdo era prácticamente nula, no tenía demasiadas energías por la falta de alimento y el tiempo era corto… pero aun así podría ser la única esperanza para escapar.

-Acepto – le dije con la voz más firma que pude hacer.

-¡Perfecto! Toma esto – me dio una caja de mediano tamaño de color negro con un moño blanco – Es para Lawli, dáselo cuando lo veas, bueno si es que logras llegar – soltó una carcajada – No lo veas tú antes, no seas metiche – acarició mi cabeza – Nada de gritar cuando estés afuera o iré por ti – Salió de la habitación dejándola abierta.

Lentamente me incorporé y comencé a dar pasos hacia la puerta, el dolor en mi pie era casi insoportable ¿Cómo lo lograría? Me recargué en el marco de la puerta, pensé en ellos y decidí continuar. Baje lentamente los escalones y camine hasta la sala, esta vez evadiendo los vidrios del piso, el me esperaba en la puerta.

-Entonces 10 minutos – dijo manteniendo su rara sonrisa – Suerte pequeña – Alborotó mi cabello, odio que haga eso, solo ellos pueden hacerlo.

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que mi pie me lo permitía, intentaba ignorar el punzante dolor en aumento que sentía, mis manos atadas eran bastante incomodas, miré a mi alrededor, no tenía idea de donde estaba, no había visto nada cuando llegue aquí, ni siquiera conocía los Ángeles más allá de donde estaba el hotel, intentaba encontrar algo familiar, algo que me diera una pista, pero la noche dominaba y era todavía menos alentador, caminé por varios callejones enredados que parecían ir en todas direcciones.

Seguí corriendo, si mi intuición no me fallaba habían pasado ya 7 minutos, en cualquier momento el saldría a buscarme y yo ni siquiera podía encontrar un lugar donde esconderme, doble varías calles hasta que escuché algunas voces, me emocione al pensar que si hablaba con aquellas personas podrían esconderme, cambie de dirección a donde las voces venían, doble otra esquina y fue cuando lo vi, un conocido chaleco café lanudo y debajo una playera a rayas negras, unos goles naranjas sobre su frente y unas características botas negras.

-¡Matt! – grité, no estando segura si mi visión me engañaba o realmente era él, comencé a correr hacia él, solo para caer al piso cuando mi pie no alcanzó la presión, Matt había alzado la mirada puesto que estaba a punto de entrar a un carro pero parecía no haberme visto - ¡Matt! – grité desesperada, comencé a escuchar unos pasos que venían de detrás, sabía que era Beyond, sabía que me encontraría, hice un último esfuerzo, me levanté y corrí torpemente hacia donde Matt se encontraba buscando de donde habían venido los gritos, agarré firmemente la caja y seguí corriendo, cada vez podía menos, sentía que mi pie estaba siendo rebanado por algo filoso.

Los pasos de atrás se estaban acercando, estiré mis manos hacia adelante, sosteniendo la caja en una de ellas, intentando alcanzarlo, los pasos estaban prácticamente sobre de mí di otro paso más y…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**(¿Qué te pasa no puedes dejar ahí?) Si puedo :3**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y por su comentarios **

**Sayonara!**

**(Dejen reviews onegai :3)**


	9. Regreso

**(¡Hola a todos!) Hi, pues la verdad estoy totalmente feliz por leer sus comentarios y que más gente ha estado leyendo esta historia**

**T.G Tu comentario me hizo feliz, tu porra me ha hecho pensar en un montón de capítulos más :3 De verdad aprecio mucho que has estado apoyándome a lo largo de los capítulos, espero de verdad seguir con tus magníficos reviews :3**

**Daiane de igual manera, agradezco de corazón tu continuo apoyo :D lo siento quise dejar un buen cliffhanger y creo que lo logré (Sí, ella es malvada) e_e gran apoyo que tengo de mi querido Shukaku… ¡gracias por todo! **

**Sus reviews me llenan de emoción y me inspiran a seguir ¡Gracias!**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

_Los pasos de atrás se estaban acercando, estiré mis manos hacia adelante, sosteniendo la caja en una de ellas, intentando alcanzarlo, los pasos estaban prácticamente sobre de mí di otro paso más y…_

Fue cuando lo sentí, aquella suave tela que caracterizaba el chaleco que Matt usaba cuando eran épocas frías, al sentirlo afine más mi oído y me di cuenta que aquellos pasos tras de mí ya no estaban más – Matt – dije en un susurro, fue cuando ya no pude mantener el apoyo en mi pie, mis piernas temblaron y me deje caer, nunca llegué al suelo.

Un par de brazos lo impidieron – ¿E-Emily? – Escuché su temblorosa y desconcertada voz, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás imaginé escuchar directamente su voz de nuevo - ¿Eres tú? – solo me pegué más a él.

-Lo soy Matt – dije entre sollozos, intentan abrazarlo lo mejor que podía, las manos atadas no eran nada recomendables, de inmediato sentí una cálida sensación, el chaleco de Matt sobre mi espalda.

-Por Dios que te hizo ese maldito – escuche que dijo mientras sentía que me levantaban del piso, yo seguí con mi cara entre su pecho, llorando y temblando – Tranquila, ya estás conmigo – me abrazó, escuché que abrió la puerta de un auto y entro con cuidado, colocándome suavemente sobre el asiento, me agarré más fuerte de su ropa – Vamos Emily, soltaré tus manos – asentí levemente y me despegue, sin levantar mi rostro, estiré mis manos hacia él, sacó una navaja y la llevó a las sogas de mis manos, cuando sentí el frio metal contra mí no pude evitar temblar e intentar retraer mis manos – Tranquila Emily, no te haré nada – Acarició suavemente mis manos, me calme un poco y dejé que terminara de cortar.

-Weddy, debemos de revisar el área, tal vez podamos encontrar a ese maldito de una vez – Matt dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse de mí, entré en pánico, me aferre a su playera.

-Por favor Matt, no me dejes – Dije llorando, no quería estar sola, no quería que Beyond volviera a encontrarme y sufrir todo lo del día anterior y hoy de nuevo.

-Emily… tenemos que revisar, estarás a salvo dentro del auto, lo prometo, tenemos que aprovechar la ventaja de que somos dos contra uno – Matt acarició mi cabello suavemente.

-¡No! No sabes de lo que es capaz… Beyond podría con 2 personas, con más, por favor no… - Me abracé más fuerte a él.

-¿Beyond? – Dijo desconcertado, sentí que sacudió su cabeza y después continuó – Weddy, quédate con ella, yo iré – Me aferré más.

-Imposible cariño, ni en un millón de años te mandaría solo a algo tan peligroso – mentalmente le agradecí a aquella mujer – Independientemente de quien sea ese sujeto tiene ventaja sobre nosotros, el conoce el terreno y nosotros no, además de que es de noche, Matt, mírala, necesita atención médica urgentemente.

Sentí la mirada de Matt sobre mí – Tienes razón, démonos prisa – Finalmente se acercó completamente a mí y me abrazó.

Me senté un poco mejor sobre el asiento, abrazándome fuertemente a Matt, miré un poco hacia atrás mientras sentía el auto que comenzaba a moverse, juro haber visto aquellos ojos rojos y esa tétrica sonrisa, aunque no sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o debilidad mental que tenía, me quedé dormida o me desmayé sobre Matt, solo sé que la obscuridad me dominó.

**~Autor POV~ **

Mello, Near, Watari y Aiber esperaban nerviosamente sentados sobre los sillones la llegada de Matt y Weddy, se suponía que llegaría hace unos minutos pero no tenían nada de información, Matt había desconectado su cámara cuando dijo que vendría de regreso y hasta ahí, habían optado por no llamarlo, puesto que tenían la posibilidad de que esa persona pudiera haberlo atrapado y no querían arriesgarlo.

-Debemos de salir a buscarlos, ya me harté de quedarme aquí como inútil – Mello se puso de pie y estaba dispuesto a salir por la puerta cuando Aiber lo detuvo – ¡Suéltame! Tal vez a ti no te importará tu compañera pero yo si me preocupo por Matt – Mello intentaba soltar su brazo del agarre firme pero sin lastimarlo del hombre, muchísimo mayor en fuerza y altura que él.

Aiber se mantuvo impasible – Cálmate muchacho, ¿Qué ganarás perdiéndote tú también? Créeme que serás un inútil si te pierdes – Aiber también estaba preocupado pero sabía que tenía que mantener la compostura.

-¡Cállate! ¡Suéltame te digo! – Mello lanzó un golpe a la cara del hombre, pero este atrapó su puño antes de siquiera rozarlo y lo junto con la otra mano de Mello, dejándolo imposibilitado, Mello pateó el suelo con coraje, intentando liberarse del agarre sin éxito.

Near miraba la escena impasible, por lo menos por fuera, dentro su mente trabajaba a todo lo que daba, procesando la poca información que L le había dado acerca de ese tal "Beyond" , en sí había sido lo suficiente como para que se preocupara el doble por Emily, ese hombre de verdad parecía un enfermo obsesionado por alguien o por parecerse a alguien, y eso era clave para temer por la seguridad de su casi hermana.

**~Flashback~**

Near entró en su habitación lentamente, traía entre sus manos un oso de peluche color café claro entre sus brazos, miró hacia la habitación, Emily levantó la cabeza del escritorio donde se encontraba dibujando algo, Near suspiró y se acercó - ¿Por qué no volviste? – Near intentaba sonar cortés pero simplemente su tono de voz siempre había sido así, frio, desinteresado.

-Watari me dijo que acomodara mis cosas aquí y que tenía que comprobar algo de la base de dato – Su voz sonaba más apagada, más triste – Aún me duele recordar a mis padres – susurró, Near aparentó no escucharla y se acercó a su cama, dejando una caja que traía aparte del oso.

-Qué lindo oso – sonrió levemente al ver el oso.

-Fue el primer juguete que tuve cuando llegue aquí, solo lo he tenido yo, se podría decir que es el único que es importante para mí aquí – dijo sonando melancólico ¿Por qué de repente le contaba eso? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué a ella? – Watari me lo dio, se supone que eran dos, es uno de esos que vienen en pares para dárselo a alguien en quien confías pero por favor, esas son tonterías – Continuo mirando la caja de donde había salido el oso inicialmente.

-Ya veo, es muy lindo – Dijo guardando las hojas en un cajón del escritorio y acomodando los lápices – Estoy muy cansada ¿Te importaría si apago esta luz?

Near negó con la cabeza, abriendo la cama y colocando su peluche dentro de ella, subió a ella y se recostó, siguió con la mirada las acciones de Emily, ella miro a su alrededor y suspiró y se metió a la cama – Buenas noches Near – Near no contestó, solo dio un ligero suspiro, al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Un fuerte grito se hizo presente en la habitación, los ojos de Near se abrieron rápidamente y se sentó de golpe sobre su cama, mirando en dirección de donde se había producido el grito, Emily abrazaba fuertemente su almohada, su llanto era perceptible incluso desde la obscuridad – L-Lo siento Near… - dijo entre sollozos – N-No quería d-despertarte – apretó más fuertemente la almohada contra de sí - ¿Podrías abrazarme? – dijo en un tono casi imperceptible, Near suspiró y se recostó de nuevo.

-Solo vuelve a dormir – dijo cubriéndose nuevamente con las mantas, el sollozo de Emily continuó hasta que Near escuchó la puerta abrirse, escuchando las voces de Mello y Matt acercándose a ella, él suspiro de Nuevo y se quedó dormido al poco rato.

**~Fin Flashback~**

Near seguía sin creer que había ignorado tan cruelmente a Emily por tanto tiempo, pero la verdad así era él y no podía evitarlo, por lo tanto no lo hacía cien por ciento intencional, tenía miedo de que pudiera pasar, ahora todo se ponía peor con la tardanza en la aparición de Matt y la mujer que lo acompañaba, las cosas se complicarían el doble si Beyond tenía en su poder a dos rehenes tan importantes para todos los que trabajaban en ese caso, había intentado encontrar una solución y se había permanecido calmado, razonando que el tráfico complicado de la ciudad los estarían retardando, pero que de un momento a otro ellos entrarían por la puerta, de verdad deseaba que fuera así, tal vez su orgullo y seriedad le impedía decir o demostrar el cómo se sentía pero le dolía ver a Mello en ese estado.

-Mello, por favor, necesito que permanezcas tranquilo, no podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos nos guíen hacia decisiones erróneas – L quien había permanecido frente a la computadora, tecleando sabrá dios que en ella habló atrayendo la atención de todos.

Mello dio unos cuantos jalones más para después agachar su cabeza en señal de derrota, Aiber lo soltó y el dio un jalón a sus brazos y camino hasta el asiento del sofá. Estaba a punto de alegar algo cuando unos pasos apresurados por el corredor y un golpe en la puerta hicieron que los nervios de todos se agudizaran.

Watari abrió la puerta rápidamente dejando entrar a Weddy que entró con paso apresurado – Vamos muévanse – dijo haciendo un movimiento con las manos para que Aiber, Mello y Near se movieran del sillón grande, tiro lo cojines al suelo y miró a la puerta, todos tenían una cara de completa confusión en sus rostros.

Matt entró rápidamente, cargando un pequeño bulto cubierto por su chaleco, la mirada de todos se abrió a lo máximo ¿Acaso podría ser?

**~Emily POV~ **

Comencé a despertar cuando sentí movimiento, mi cabeza seguía doliendo y girando violentamente, por un momento me asusté cuando no reconocí el lugar donde estaba, velozmente las imágenes de Beyond dominaron mi mente, pero entonces sentí que mis manos eran libres y que entre ellas estaba la caja, suspiré un poco aliviada, levanté un poco la cara para encontrarme con la suave tela del chaleco de Matt, no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Escuché que golpearon a una puerta y en cuanto entramos la luz de aquella habitación me segó, sentí como me colocaban sobre una superficie suave.

-¿Es Emily? – No lo podía creer, aquella voz era de Mello, se escuchaba conmocionado.

Lleve mi mano hasta la tela del chaleco que cubría mi rostro, la baje lentamente y cerré el ojo cuando la luz de la habitación entro por completo, vi la expresión de horror que tenían en sus rostros – Mello… - dije, no había notado lo débil de mi voz.

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? – su voz tembló de coraje.

Watari corrió a mi lado y se inclinó, tenía un pequeño botiquín del cual sacó varias cosas, se quedó mirando la caja que tenía entre manos – L… Beyond Birthday te la envió… - levanté mi brazo y lo estiré hacia él, quien se acercó sin despegar la mirada de mí, lo tomo y regresó a su asiento.

-Creo que antes de que comience la curación de las heridas es recomendable un baño – la mujer dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo – L habló con su serio tono, como lo había extrañado – Weddy, por favor ayúdala.

Con esto la mujer se acercó a mí y me sonrió dulcemente, me cargó fuera del sillón y entramos a mi habitación, directo al baño, me sentó delicadamente sobre el tocador y se dirigió a abrir la llave, miré hacia atrás, quería saber cuál era mi estado, no me había visto en un espejo después de todo lo que BB me había hecho, miré y me quedé sin palabras.

Mi antes largo y rojo cabello era ahora de color café claro, que apenas y llegaba a mis hombros, me asusté, la herida en mi ojo era más grave de lo que había pensado, mi apariencia era simplemente aterradora para mí, con sangre, golpes, ojeras piel pálida, de verdad había cambiado enormemente.

La mujer se acercó a mí y tomo mi pie con delicadeza – Quitaré la venda ¿está bien? – Dijo con un tono tranquilo, asentí , solté un quejido cuando despego por completo la venda puesto que se había adherido a la cortada – Me llamo Weddy ¿Tú? – Dijo mientras me cargaba y me quitaba el resto de la ropa que tenía, me metió con cuidado a la bañera.

-Emily – susurré – un gusto – Después de unos 10 minutos salimos del baño, me llevó hasta la habitación y saco algo de ropa de mi maleta, me vestí con su ayuda y después me cargó de nuevo, llevándome al sillón en donde había llegado, pude ver a Near, con una expresión de "ido" , me preocupe horriblemente.

Watari tomo mi pie entre sus manos – Necesito que te quedes quieta mi niña, está infectada y necesito desinfectarla – Dijo tomando un algodón y llenándolo de alcohol, asentí levemente y gire mi cabeza hacia un lado, grité un poco e intenté jalar mi pie cuando talló por primera vez la herida, dolía horriblemente, Watari dejaba un poco de tiempo entre cada tallada, dándome tiempo para calmarme, cuando termino con mi pie lo vendó nuevamente con algo limpio y lo siguiente que hizo fue dirigirse a mi ojo, si el pie había sido doloroso el ojo lo fue más, después de un rato colocó una venda alrededor de él, que apretaba tanto mi ojo como mi cabeza puesto que resultó que si tenía un golpe, lo siguiente que hizo fue curar las llagas en mis muñecas.

Todo esto lo hizo en una hora aproximadamente, me incorporé lentamente sobre el sillón puesto que me había recostado para las últimas curaciones, Mello se sentó a mi lado y colocó su mano sobre la mía, Matt colocó suavemente su mano sobre mi cabeza – Me alegra que estés bien Emily – Levante mi mirada para ver a L.

-Gracias L, prometo que mañana cuando me siento un poco mejor te contaré absolutamente todo lo que sé – Sonreí débilmente, el asintió.

-Lo mejor será que duermas – Matt me sonrió – Debes de estar agotada o ¿prefieres comer algo?

-Mañana será más recomendable que coma algo – Watari hablo viéndome fijamente.

Asentí levemente, Matt me recogió entre sus brazos y me cargó hasta mi cama, le siguieron Mello y los demás, me senté sobre ella y miré a todos, era una escena que quería recordar siempre, todos juntos cuando pensé que nunca más volvería a ver a nadie, sonreí, incluso si era una imagen a medias puesto que solo podía verla con un ojo era algo valioso.

-La caja contiene una carta – L interrumpió mi tren de pensamientos – La leeré mañana cuando tú te encuentres en mejor condición – Dijo llevándose una paleta a la boca.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo lo… - Mi oración fue interrumpida cuando sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome suavemente y teniendo cuidado de no dañarme

-Emily… - La voz de Near temblaba, sentí unas pequeñas lágrimas caer, correspondí el abrazo, tan fuerte como me era posible, comencé a llorar de igual manera.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Pues bien, espero de verdad que les haya gustado este capítulo :3**_

_**Lo hice un poco más emocional pero bueno, se viene la lectura de la carta.**_

_**Sayonara y espero seguir con sus reviews!**_


	10. La carta y demás revelaciones

**¡Hola! (Saludos…) Pues me disculpo enormemente por mi ausencia, empecé con semana de exámenes y trabajos y es bastante pesado para mí, espero compensarlos un día de estos y ojalá me perdonen T_T.**

**T. G No me mandes a B D: (+Corre en círculos+) Siento tardarme tanto pero wa no sabes cómo me alegran tus porras, siento haberte puesto sentimental en el pasado pero créeme que yo también me puse ;_;, ojalá te guste este capítulo y pueda seguir contando con tus increíbles reviews.**

**Daiane muchísimas gracias por tu fiel comentario :3 No hay problema, te entiendo con las cuestiones de tiempo, lo mismo, disculpa la tardanza y espero te guste el capítulo, ¡gracias por el review! **

**(¡Espero les guste! n_nU)**

* * *

_-Emily… - La voz de Near temblaba, sentí unas pequeñas lágrimas caer, correspondí el abrazo, tan fuerte como me era posible, comencé a llorar de igual manera._

Así permanecimos un largo tiempo, escuché que L, Watari, Weddy y el otro hombre cuyo nombre no sé se despedían y al poco rato salieron de la habitación, Mello y Matt se sentaron en la cama. Lentamente Near se despegó de mí y se sentó a mi lado, yo estaba recargada sobre la cabecera de la cama, volteé a ver a Mello y Matt, seguía sin poder contener mis lágrimas.

-Mello, Matt – susurré sonriendo levemente, ellos sonrieron alegremente.

-Juro que mataré a ese desgraciado con mis propias manos – Mello hablo con ira mientras acariciaba levemente mi cabeza.

-No, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se acerque a él – le dije recordando la retorcida manera de actuar de Beyond y su notoria inestabilidad mental.

-¿Quién dijo que me acercaría a él? Mis queridas pueden acabar con él aun desde una distancia considerable – dijo acariciando la pistola que usualmente lleva en su pantalón.

-Técnicamente no sería matarlo con tus propias manos, sería con una herramienta – Near había vuelto a poner esa misma cara de impasibilidad que lo caracteriza, solo que sus ojos levemente enrojecidos lo delataban.

-¡Siempre sales con tus tonterías Near! – Mello gritó enojado – Lo que jala el gatillo es mi mano así que sí es con mis manos.

-No, solamente es sí tus manos son las que causan algo directamente – Near continuó tranquilamente.

No pude evitar reír mientras escuchaba a los dos, creí que jamás lo volvería a hacer, creí que nunca más iba a contemplar o escuchar una de sus típicas discusiones, mientras ellos seguían con sus alegadas Matt me miró – Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuché tu voz, pensé que era mi mente la que me engañaba – dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Yo no pensé verte ahí…creí que no lo lograría – Le dije, me recosté sobre la cama, me sentía verdaderamente cansada, ahora que la tensión había bajado drásticamente sentía los efectos de los días anteriores – Es lo más feliz que me pudo haber pasado – susurré.

-Creo que necesitas dormir, Mello luego matas a Near, hay que dejarla descansar – dijo jalando del brazo a Mello quien seguía lanzando fuego con la mirada a Near y este último suspiraba.

Sentí que Mello se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, Matt y yo miramos confundidos la puerta hasta que Mello regreso con un montón de colchas y cojines y las aventó al suelo, después de moverse un buen rato de allá para acá se metió entre las colchas – Aquí me quedo – dijo en tono infantil, Matt suspiró, Near rodó los ojos y yo reí, al poco rato Matt salió y regreso con otro tanto de colchas y las acomodó en el suelo, Near se levantó y empujo su cama más cerca de la mía, se acurrucó en ella y se giró en dirección de la pared – Buenas noches Emily – dijo con una voz suave.

-Sí, buenas noches Emilita – Mello rezongo por allá.

-Descansa Emi, estamos completamente felices de que estés aquí con nosotros otra vez – La voz de Matt fue más tranquila que la de los otros, ya no supe más, me quede dormida casi inmediatamente.

Al día siguiente sentí la tenue luz del sol sobre mis ojos, abrí los ojos repentinamente causándome un dolor horrible en el izquierdo, me lleve la mano a él y sentí la suave tele de la venda sobre él, me senté sobre la cama y miré hacia la ventana, sonreí al darme cuenta que estaba en el cuarto del hotel – Emily – la seria voz de Near me hizo girar la cabeza en dirección de dónde provino la voz, encontrándome con su rostro – Toma – dijo dándome mí oso, sonreí y lo abracé fuertemente.

-L nos espera haya afuera, Matt y Mello ya están ahí – dijo bajando de la cama.

Asentí levemente y quité las colchas de encima de mis piernas, me dolía mi cuerpo pero no quería ser una carga otra vez para ellos, me impulsé levemente hasta que mi pie sano tocó el suelo, me impulsé y apoye muy levemente el otro pie pero el dolor me hizo irme para atrás, antes de tocar la cama sentí uno de los brazos de Near apoyándome, miré hacia atrás y le sonreí un poco.

-Vamos – dijo ayudándome a caminar, lentamente salimos de la habitación y llegamos a la sala.

Matt al verme se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí, cargándome hasta una silla que estaba alrededor de una mesa donde los demás se encontraban, le agradecí con un leve asentimiento de cabeza – Come un poco – Watari colocó un plato con un buen desayuno frente de mí – Pero hazlo lentamente, no quiero que te pongas mal.

-Gracias Watari – comencé a comer lentamente eso mientras que L ingresaba a la habitación con la caja del día anterior y unos cuantos papeles más.

-¿Beyond te dijo algo con respecto a esta caja? – L se sentó en su silla con su típica posición, fue imposible para mí no recordar a Beyond, eran casi idénticos.

-Solo que tú la debías de abrir… que era un regalo para ti – dije agachando la cabeza hacia el plato.

-¿Podrías hacerme un dibujo de él? – Sentí su mirada sobre mí.

-Sí – dije sin levantar la mirada – ¿Podrían traerme mi cuaderno y colores?

Vi de reojo que Near se puso de pie y salió de la habitación regresó, dejando mi cuaderno a lado del plato – Gracias Near – dije tomándolo y comenzando a bosquejar aquel rostro que tan grabado se quedó en mi mente, pasaron 10 minutos y tomé el color rojo, quería hacer notoria esa característica tan detonante en él – Es él – dije poniendo el cuaderno sobre la mesa. Pude escuchar un sonido de sorpresa de todo menos de L y Near.

-E-Emily pero es idéntico a L – Mello habló entrecortadamente.

-Así es él – dije suavemente, el solo recordarlo me daba escalofríos.

-B siempre tuvo una inclinación a comportamientos obsesivos, desde que estuvo en el orfanato fue adicto a la mermelada de fresa por ejemplo – L tomó una de las tantas hojas que tenía sobre la mesa.

-E-Entonces él vino del orfanato – dije sintiendo miedo.

-Sí, B al igual que ustedes estuvo en el orfanato hace 10 años, era el segundo en la lista, su único amigo era un joven llamado A, tan solo un año menor que él – L continuó removiendo papeles.

-Si es así ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? – Near miró directamente a los ojos de L.

-Al parecer esto es un juego para él, como si quisiera demostrar que él es mejor que yo, como les mencioné tiende a ser obsesivo – L sacó de la caja el papel doblado, mirándolo detenidamente.

-B mayor que L – inconscientemente recordé lo que habíamos encontrado y la furia de Beyond cuando L lo llamo B.

-Lo único que sé es que ese maldito es un psicópata asqueroso, mira lo que le hizo a Emily solo para humillarla – Mello tocó lo que quedaba de mi cabello.

-Hay un 90% de probabilidad de que haya hecho eso por algo más que humillación – L hizo que por fin despegara la vista de mi plato ahora vacío – Emily ¿Cómo fue que te hizo eso en el ojo? ¿Por qué razón? – nunca deja de sorprenderme el intelecto de L.

-Él tenía una fotografía entre manos, me había tirado al suelo y estaba sobre de mí, murmuro algo sobre que yo tenía las facciones parecidas al de la fotografía pero después enfureció y gritó diciendo que solo eran dos asquerosas diferencias, que mis ojos deberían de ser azules en vez de cafés – dije enrollando mis brazos alrededor de mi misma, era horrible recordar todo aquello – Fue cuando hizo eso en mi ojo – inconscientemente solté uno de mis brazos y lo llevé a la venda sobre él.

Vi que Matt y Mello apretaron sus puños con ira.

-Eso aumenta las probabilidades a un 99% - L sacó otra hoja – Alex, mejor conocido como A era el único amigo que B consiguió en su estancia en Wammy's, nadie más se acercaba a B por su extraña actitud y ese raro afán de decir cuánto tiempo de vida le quedaba a las personas, uno de sus muchos trastornos, siendo A el único quien estuvo a su lado.

-Algo parecido me dijo a mí, que no podría matarme aunque lo quisiera porque yo aún tenía mucha vida por delante – dije teniendo la imagen en mi cabeza.

-Y ese A ¿qué tiene que ver aquí? – Mello tomó la hoja que L le extendía.

-Lo que quiere decir es que la apariencia que dejó a Emily es casi idéntica a la de ese tal A, que B quería que se pareciera a él – Near habló tranquilamente, L asintió.

-Increíble – Murmuró Matt

-Más que increíble – Mello continuó – Emily, tu eres la versión mujer y más joven de este chico – Su confesión hizo que abriera los ojos de la impresión.

Tome la fotografía entre mis manos, aún incrédula de lo que me decían , me lleve una mano a la boca, ojos de un azul muy claro, cabello corto color café claro, en cierta forma me recordaba a alguien pero no, no podía ser, era imposible.

-Leeré la carta, Emily después necesito que me des todos los detalles de lo que pasó con él – Asentí. L desdobló la carta que había sacado de la caja, la leyó:

_Querido Lawliet:_

_Sé que estás leyendo esto después de que la pequeña Emily llegó a ti y que lo haces cuando estas solo en la compañía de tu computadora, también sé que mañana la leerás con todos los demás, así que Nate River, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Quillsh Wammy y los otros dos cuyos nombres no me molestaré en nombrar, un saludo. Como puedes ver, estoy sobre ti, voy un movimiento más en este juego, yo ganaré. Créeme que no pude evitar morir de risa cuando me di cuenta que aún sigues con tus experimentos, con tu experimento de prueba y error y ellos tan ingenuos como siempre. Nate, Emily, esto va directamente a ustedes, Mail, Mihael sé que ustedes son un par de cabezas duras y que esto ni a la entrada de su cerebro llegará pero aun así, son bienvenidos si llegaran a cambiar de opinión, ¿Ese es su sueño? ¿Ser la sombra de alguien más? ¿De alguien tan egoísta como lo es Lawliet? Oh para que lo sepan, porque estoy seguro de que no lo saben, el famoso detective se llama L Lawliet, no es un santo y se los puedo asegurar, es un asqueroso ser humano que llevó a la muerte a una persona increíblemente valiosa para mí, les reto a preguntarle a que me refiero. Pues bien, como ya lo habrán deducido, es una invitación a unirse a mí, juntos vencer al gran L, Nate, Emily, yo sé que son más inteligentes como para ser la sombra de alguien. Emily, tu más que nadie debería de vengar la muerte de esa persona._

_Recuerda Lawli B mayor que L._

_Con cariño BB._

Quedamos completamente en silencio, Mello apretaba los dientes con furia, Matt apretaba sus puños, Near tenía la cabeza agachada, haciendo que su cabello sombreara sus ojos, pude notar que L tenía dificultad al leer algunas partes, yo seguí sin saber que pensar ¿Por qué yo tendría que vengar a alguien que ni siquiera conocía?

-¿Una invitación? De verdad que es un completo idiota ese sujeto, si antes pensaba que estaba loco ahora pienso que ya no tiene ni una pizca de sanidad – Mello ahora miraba molesto la carta - ¿Cómo carajo sabe nuestros nombres? ¿Emily que tiene que ver con sus locuras?

El teléfono de Watari comenzó a sonar y él se fue a otra habitación – Ese es un factor notablemente peligroso, el que tenga información completamente confidencial es muy riesgoso – L miró con detenimiento el pedazo de papel – Emily, Near, tal vez lo mejor es que regresen a Inglaterra.

-¡¿Qué?! – grité mientras veía a L, Near levantó la mirada - ¡No! Nosotros venimos a ayudar y no pienso irme si no lo hago.

-Es por su propia seguridad… - Watari entró nuevamente y caminó hasta L, interrumpiéndolo, me contuve de decirle más cosas cuando vi la seria cara de Watari.

-L, tus sospechas han sido confirmadas – Dijo, ganándose una completa mirada de confusión por parte de todos.

-¿Al 100%? – Contestó L en un tono más serio, Watari asintió levemente – Por lo que podemos ver el mensaje va más dirigido hacia ustedes dos, Emily, Near, debido al reciente acontecimiento, ninguno de los dos regresará a Inglaterra – Suspiré aliviada, mientras que Near solamente cerraba los ojos y después de unos segundos los volvía a abrir.

-Weddy, Aiber, ambos tienen que proteger a Emily y Near, Mello, Matt, hagan su esfuerzo de igual manera por favor – L dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar, todos los mencionados asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Cuáles sospechas? Si permaneceremos en el caso estamos en el total derecho de conocer todo sobre él – Las palabras de Near hicieron que L detuviera su avance.

Todos lo volteamos a ver, Near tenía razón después de todo, vi que L agachaba levemente la cabeza para después girar lentamente la misma hacia nosotros.

-Emily… A era tu hermano.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**¡Tarán! Espero les haya gustado :3**

**Daiane, tuviste la razón desde el inicio, quería que ella se pareciera A, tienes habilidades detectivescas xD**

**Bien, espero actualizar pronto y nos leeremos en el siguiente**

**Por cierto, para mis lectores de **_**Un Equipo 7 Diferente y De Vuelta a Konoha **_**les digo que espero actualizar esta semana, aprovecharé un descanso que se viene por ahí y ¡escribiré como si no hubiese un mañana! (Yo la obligo C: ) **

**Ejém, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero sus reviews!**

**(Sayone ^^)**


End file.
